The Crossover Fic Best Left Untitled
by stormguy
Summary: The title says it. Read the prologue and you will know why
1. Prologue

Prologue 

"Dub…"

A moment of silence. Everywhere around was pitch black.

"Dub…dub…"

There is the sound once again.

"Dub…dub……dub…dub…"

The sound gets faster and faster. Obviously, it is the sound of heartbeats. Suddenly, two images are seen inside the darkness as light glow around them. One of the is a spiky blond haired young man, wearing a blue SOLDIER uniform with a muscular built body, with an enormous sword illuminating in the darkness. Another is a man with silver long hair, bare bodied and also with a muscular built body, but had a long sword in his hands instead. The two stare at each other, their eyes filled with emotions that cannot be told using words. A duel.

The spiky hair man stood just right there, as if he is waiting for his opponent to strike. But actually, his inner strength is building up slowly, waiting for the moment he could give a finishing blow. The long hair man suddenly charged towards the spiky hair man and then viciously slashed the spiky haired man. The spiky hair man was hit but recovered immediately. Instantly, the spiky hair man's surrounding glowed with aura and fog surrounded him. He lifted up his sword and then put up a stance.

Within seconds, a series of heavy, frenzy slashes showered the long hair man. The long hair man was unable to defend himself and was slashed again and again. The long hair man tried to cry out but he couldn't. The intervals between slashes aren't even enough for him to shout. The, the slashing stopped. The long hair man made poor attempts of slashes, hoping to damage the spiky hair man. Then, the silver hair man suddenly cry out, and he fell backwards. He turned into streams of green light and flowed around. The spiky hair man look around and try to grab hold of the light, but he couldn't. Instead, he saw a hand coming out from nowhere, and slowly reached for it…

"What took you so long? Everyone's waiting for you next door!!!" (???)

Everywhere was shaking violently. The spiky hair man is now in a metal ship with some other people. The floor is shaking so violently that nobody can stand steadily. At this time, an old man in a pilot suit, and with a cigarette in his mouth cursed out, and then he struggled to reach for a lever. He pushed himself with all his might and then he finally get hold of the lever, and pulled it all the way down. The floor shook even more violently, but after a while, everything calmed down and everybody stood up on their feet. From a big window at the cockpit, a red fiery ball can be seen and it was heading towards a metal plate slowly. Twisters can be seen under the fiery ball and the metal plate was being tore into pieces slowly. 

Suddenly, a bright, white light came at very high speed and intercepted the fiery ball. A big battle happen between the white light and the fiery ball. Slowly, the fiery ball is penetrating the white light. Things don't look good.

"Wait a minute…what is going to happen to Midgar…?"

"I gathered everyone in the slums, but I can guarantee they will be safe…"

"Don't worry about Midgar now, worry about the planet."

Conversation started between a red lion-like animal, a big stuffed toy with a cat on top of it, and a gruff black man. Suddenly, a long hair girl pointed out at the cockpit and the other gathered around her to look what was happening. Bright, green light were seen coming out from the surface. Everybody looked in awe and at the same time, more and more green light came out from the surface. Within seconds, the entire surface was covered with that green light, all heading towards the fiery ball. After some time, a bright light flashed and everyone in the ship shed their eyes. It was then, where…

"Cut!!! Fantastic shot!!! Great job everyone!!!" (?!?!?!)

The darkness that surround suddenly turned bright and then blue walls and ceilings and floors were seen surrounding the place. 

"Yahoo!!! Job's done!" 

The spiky hair man pushed open the window of the cockpit and then he immediately jumped out of the ship and landed on the floor that was a few feet away. The others followed him and then almost instantly, the entire place was filled with people.

"That was great, Cloud! It will be a big hit!"

A tall, thin, man wearing a checked cap and a pair of sunglasses, with a cute goatee under his chin walked towards the spiky hair man and hugged him. In his hands, he hand a loudspeaker and also a booklet. Hey! This can't be…

"Director! Watch out!"

The man with the goatee turned around and found himself showered with foams. He wiped it away and saw the long hair girl from the top of the ship, now smiling at him, with a bottle in her hands.

"Why you..Tifa…"

Immediately, foams poured on the man with the goatee again and took cover. He immediately get hold of a bottle, shook it violently, and then force open the cork and open fire. 

This big, blue room was now covered with foam and people having fun. Hey, what the hell is this? This is a…

A door at the far end of the room suddenly opened and the silver, long hair man from before entered the room, with a broad smile on his face. He ran towards the spiky hair man and slapped his head. 

"Hey Cloud! Job's done?"

Cloud immediately turn around and looked at the silver hair man. Instead of looking surprise, he looked like he expected the arrival of this man. 

"Sephy!!!"

The long hair girl with foam all over her ran towards Sephiroth and then knocked him onto the ground. With her leaning on top of him, the two had a long kiss and Cloud looked away from the two. 

"Finished?"

Cloud said impatiently and the two part their lips. The two looked at Cloud and grinned. They pushed themselves up and brushed themselves.

"Come on. I am sick of being in this place for weeks. Let's go out and find a bar and celebrate."

Cloud said and walked toward the crowd that are still wild. Sephiroth and Tifa, in each other's arms, whispered to each other. Cloud talked to some of the crowd, and they cheered out and then headed for the exit. The man with the goatee now approached Cloud again, and had a more serious look on his face.

"You are one good 'character'. Nice working with you." The man with the goatee let out his hand, waiting for a hand shake.

"Nice working with you too, Reeves." 

Reeves?! What?! He is the director? This is getting ridiculous!

"And you do make a good appearance as Shinra Manager."

Cloud whispered to Reeves and Reeves gave a grin. Shouts were heard from the entrance, and Cloud can see that Barret and Cid is rushing him. Cloud, took a last look at Sephiroth and Tifa, ran towards the crowd, on their way to celebrate a job well done.

Wow. What a job.

**End of Prologue**

_Something from da author !!!_

_(There are only two opinions on this fic, either you love it or you hate it. I am running out of ideas on writing ordinary fics, and I am going to make a different one this time. This fic will bring the strangest of ideas, and the oddest couples together. Hey, Sephy and Tifa isn't that a bad couple if Sephy isn't evil. If you think them together are weird, well, hang on.)_

_(Anyway, thanks for reading this far. I dumped quite a lot of effort in this fic and hope you all like it's originality. Now you decide whether to continue reading this fic or not.)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter…ONE!**

Somewhere in the world of Square, there is a place called the RPG Streets of fame, where the famous and well known RPG characters gather. There is one famous bar, called the 7th Heaven, which became a hot spot of that street. It is still a myth whether the name 7th Heaven originated from the game or vice versa. But, who cares…

Tonight, this bar is packed with the crew of the game Final Fantasy 7. From the studio, Barret, Cloud and Cid along with many of the other crew walked all the way to this bar, and conquered this bar like Vikings. Drinks are being served out none stop and people kept drinking and talking like there is not tomorrow. But before the arrival of these people, there are others from the crew that are already here too. Those are the people that are not in the last scene. As you guessed, they are none other than the popular Vincent and Yuffie.

"Look at those guys. Drinking like the bar is owned by them. Guess that's what people gotta do when they finished a long, tough, job."

Vincent looked at the crowd and said. Since the two came to the bar, Yuffie haven't took her eyes off Vincent. Vincent realised this but didn't bother. This is the first time Yuffie saw Vincent without his mask on. Usually she came just on time for shooting and only saw Vincent in his mask. Vincent without his mask is…gorgeous! 

Vincent had no red eyes, unlike him from the game. He had long, black hair and fair skin. His features are like a male model's, but the most attractive feature is his eyes. Those eyes have this kind and friendly touch that makes people cannot believe that he is the monster-like character in the game. Vincent smiles often too, and Yuffie couldn't resist every one of his. Even the bargirl wobble when he smiles at her when she serves him drinks. This side of Vincent is totally covered up by his mask and his mysterious looks in the game.

"Hey! Cloud! Barret! Cid! Over here!"  

Vincent waved to the trio that entered the bar. The trio spotted Vincent and join the other two.

"So, how does it feel to have a job well done?"

Vincent asked Cloud and the others. Cloud looked tired he signalled that he will tell later. Whereas Cid and Barret are eager to talk their hearts out.

"Well, Sephy and Tifa…guess they've went back to celebrate their own, right?"

Vincent said while sipping his drink and Cloud nodded and gave a forceful smile. Well, about this Sephy and Tifa thing…Cloud couldn't believe that it was Sephiroth that Tifa choose. But come to think about it, Sephiroth is a nice guy when not playing as the evil villain in Final Fantasy 7. Sephiroth is considered very good-looking and his well built body is enough to drive girls crazy. Those are enough reasons for Tifa to choose Sephiroth over him. Though Cloud had some feelings for Tifa, he is convinced that they will disappear soon. He hadn't invested much on her since…

"Behold, thou art fair, my love; behold, thou art fair; thou hast doves' eyes…"

Cloud listened to that voice and it sounded very familiar. 

"Lady, it is already morn, and 'twas last night I swore to thee that fond impossibility…"

Cloud recognized that voice. It could only be…

"Frog!!!"

Cloud suddenly shouted. A big sized, well built man, with his hair combed backward immediately stood up and looked around. 

"Who was that! Identify yourself!"

Cloud stood up and waved at that man. That man saw him and his expression changed to a smile. It was like he saw a long lost friend. Cloud excused himself from his friends and walked towards the man he called 'Frog'. Hm…that accent surely is familiar…

"What happened to your accent? Lost it?"

Cloud approach the man and teased him. The man shook his head and the smile on his face is still. 

"Hey, I only talk like that during my job. And stop calling me frog. I just played the voice of that amphibian in Chrono Trigger."

"So, what should I address you, my liege?" Cloud joked with the man.

"Call me Cyan." The man said and folded his arms, making a pose. Cloud punched his shoulders and chuckled. Cyan chuckled too and the two broke into laughter. The people around, not knowing what was happening, was busy figuring out what was going on.

"Ah…those glory days from Final Fantasy 6 are gone. Now, I am just a poem singer in a bar. But look at you! You are a big star! You appear in three dimensional form in games where we are just colour pictures on TV screens."

Cyan praised Cloud but Cloud can sense a feeling of worry inside Cyan. Cyan is right, being a big star couldn't last forever, he had to get a job somewhere else. Main characters never reappear in Final Fantasy games, well, except for Cid…

"Ah, am I boring you? I think you better get back to your friends. I have to do my show anyway."

Cyan told Cloud and he walked back to the stage and continued reciting poetry where nobody in the bar could appreciate. A talented character not being used to the max. Cloud couldn't imagine what will happen to him in a few years time.

Slowly, Cloud make his way back to Vincent and the others, excusing other people and pushing his way through the crowd. Deep in his heart, he was lonely at this moment. There are feelings where he couldn't share with his friends. Some feelings can only be shared by the one he loved. Not Tifa, but someone else, someone that left him sometime ago…

"Oh! I am sorry!"

Cloud suddenly realized that a waitress bumped into him and spilt drinks onto him. The waitress quickly untie a cloth that is tied to her hand and wiped Cloud's shirt. Cloud suddenly went into shock when he saw the waitress. Cloud held the waitress's hand and the waitress stopped wiping Cloud's shirt. The waitress looked up and a familiar face appeared in front of Cloud's eyes. It was his so called ex-girlfriend, Aeris.

Boy, this gotta be good.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Something from da Author!!!_

_(Woo!!! Aeris is out!!! Aeris is alive!!! Live and dandy!!! This is the easiest way to revive Aeris, without explaining all the revive materia and complicated revive procedure things.)_

_(As for some of you that don't know who Cyan and Frog are, don't worry if you haven't played Final Fantasy 6 or Chrono Trigger yet. They appear only for a few lines and they won't probably appear in future chapters. Don't worry too much about the story in the game, this fic has little to do with it.)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter…TWO!**

Cloud and Aeris stared at each other, while people are drinking, talking and laughing around them. But to them, only what was in front of each of them is important. Everything else doesn't matter. 

It was after sometime that they realized that some people are looking at them already. The two quietly walked away from the crowd, headed to the backdoor and went out to the alley.

The alley was quiet, and very cold too. Nobody else is at the alley and now the two are alone. Cloud couldn't help to look at Aeris. She wasn't the flower girl that wore the pink dress and carry a staff wherever she go. She was now wearing a black pinafore and a white blouse in it, her hair covered with a cloth. But still, she is as attractive as ever. She is still an angel with her smile, and her sorrow face make people's heart squeal. Her eyes still have that kind and gentle touch, and the way she walked and talked still became the dream of many young men. A truly beautiful girl will remain beautiful, no matter however she dresses.

"So, how you ended up here? I thought you work as a clerk after they…uh…removed you."

Aeris's death in the game. What a grief. It seems that characters have to died in each Final Fantasy game. This goes for Final Fantasy 7 too. It makes the game more dramatic, though there are rumour that the script writer wants to conceive a message through this. Anyway, they chose Aeris, since she is one of the character most people loved. After they 'killed' her, Aeris started looking for another job to support her living. From what Cloud last heard, she was working as a clerk. But now, she was just a waitress dressed in uniform. 

"That job doesn't suit me. The pay is quite low. As for now, the tips I receive is way more that what I used to get."

Aeris tried to explain in a jokingly matter but she failed. The awkwardness between them is so much that it is difficult for them to talk like friends. 

The two went silent for a moment, and the tension between them build. Both of the wanted to say something, but they don't know what to say. 

The two at first fell in love after they worked together a few times during Final Fantasy 7. They started dating, going out together, sharing wonderful moments but this does not go well after Aeris was removed from the game. The two seldom met, Cloud busy with the game, and Aeris busy with her new job. It was this that brought them further apart, but not the reason they break up. After some time, they found out that they weren't as suited for each other, and they have less things to talk about. They would argue over small matters, and finally under anger, they broke up. That's all for this couple. Just like many other couples in this world.

"So…are you happy with your life now?"

Cloud asked a lame question. Aeris nodded and the two went into silent mode again. Cloud try to break off the silence, and approach Aeris. He held out his hand and hold Aeris's hand but Aeris just withdraw back. Cloud expected this to come.

"Please, don't. I am seeing someone else already. Besides, you are only lonely tonight."

Aeris gave Cloud the cold shoulder and Cloud understood. Maybe the idea of getting back with Aeris only occur on this lonely night. He might regret after tonight.

"So, I guess nothing happened here, right?"

Cloud made another lame statement. Aeris just nodded and entered the backdoor. Cloud looked as she disappear. He then sat down on the cold alley, looking at the stars in the sky. Will he be as bright as those stars? Shining forever? His love didn't. So why should his career be?

Somewhere in the less well-known places in Square World, there are apartments where many less well-off people stay. These are the daily 'you and me' type of people, with regular jobs and regular lives. But all of them have dreams, dreams of getting fame, wealth or knowledge. Some have big dreams and some have even bigger dreams. It is this that drive those people towards success in the future.

It is in these apartments, where 'characters' are born.

"Woo Hoo!!! I got it! I got it!"

A series of cheers were hear followed by the slamming of a door. A young man in his 18's is running around in his small, little apartment, jumping up and down with joy. This young man has blonde hair and a cool hairstyle, a confident look on his face, and wore a T-Shirt and a really wide short pants. The most striking feature is the tattoo on his face, making him look like an overgrown kid trying to live an adult's life. Well, he must be happy for something.

The man with the tattoo opened the door of one of the bedroom in that apartment and saw his friend lying down on the bed. His friend is another young man in his 18's, but this person had short brown hair that has strands of hair covering his face, wore a tight-fit T-Shirt with a long leather pants, and a scar on his face. This man looked cold, totally opposite from his friend that just entered his room.

"Hey Squall! Guess what?!"

Squall that was lying on his bed ignored his friend but his friend kept on talking. Alright, you guessed right. His friend is Zell. 

"I've succeeded in getting a role in Final Fantasy 8!"

Zell said and he shouted when saying this. He put his arm against his waist and walked around like a chicken, laughing to himself. Squall remained quiet.

"I bet the guys at the audition are impressed with my martial arts. Yea, I am going to play as a martial arts experts!" Zell said and punched at air, showing off his punching skills.

"I heard that there are still places for some NPCs! Since you are jobless and got nothing to do, why don't you go and try your luck?"

Zell continued to talked to Squall but Squall still haven't talked a word. Zell shook his head as a sign of giving up, and dashed out of the room.

"I am going to tell everybody that I am in Final Fantasy 8, see you at dinner!"

Zell was out of the room and only Squall is left alone in the room. Looking at the ceiling, Squall wondered.

Squall pulled out something from his pocket. It was an envelope with an address from Square. The envelope was already opened and Squall removed the letter from the envelope. It has Square's letterhead. Squall put it aside and he wondered what will Zell say when he knew what's in that letter.

The letter says: "Congratulations! We are pleased to inform that you have been chosen as Final Fantasy 8's main character. Please reply this message to confirm your employment."

Boy, boy. I can't wait to see Zell expression at his first scene.

**End of Chapter 2**

_Something from da Author:_

_(Hm…kinda disappoint you Aeris fans out there, right? Come to think of it, Aeris deserves a guy better than Cloud. People wanted her to be with Cloud just because Cloud is the main character. Anyway, FF8 characters are out and if you are for it, continue reading. I believe that the story will get better and better.)_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter…THREE! 

It is another day in Square World once again. Under the bright sunshine and tall buildings, people are moving around the city, ready for their everyday job. It is just another busy day in Square World.

In front of one of the tallest buildings in Square World, stood a man, looking up, staring at the building in front of him. After working here for countless hours and for quite some time, this is the first time he had the time to look up at the building. He felt a sense of pride, that he worked here once before. He felt that this is the place he felt appreciated, and what made him what he is today.

The man had a smile on his face, and he slowly walked into the front entrance. The moment he walked into the building, he heard a loud barking noise made by an animal. He looked around and then he saw a man with a lion like animal.

"Cloud!"

The man with the lion like animal addressed. Cloud looked at him and greeted him with a smile, and then walked towards the animal, brushing it's fur with his hands.

"Hey, Red! How are you feeling today?"

The animal looked like it welcomed Cloud's presence and started jumping up and down to get Cloud's attention. Red, actually a dog that doesn't talk, is a good friend to Cloud and the others during the production of FF7. While playing an intelligent, talking animal character, it just does what his owner asks him to do. His voice is done by somebody else, thus making it look like an intelligent creature. But when not in the studio, it is just someone's pet, it's owner's companion.

"So, why are you here? I thought you finished your job last week?" Red's owner asked Cloud. Cloud just scratched his head.

"I haven't found any job yet. I come back here, hoping to be able to find something to do. Besides, I heard that FF8 is starting production. There may be a part for me."

Cloud answered bluntly. Red's owner just nodded.

"I guess I gotta go. Catcha later!"

Red's owner said goodbye and left the building.

Cloud watched as Red and it's owner left. Red turned back and looked like it will really miss Cloud. Somehow, beneath this pet, is a soul that understands human behaviour and feelings. Cloud could sense it during the production of FF7. Red just had that soul behind it that makes it's character so lively and human like.

Cloud thought in his mind while walking down the corridor heading to the elevator. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. He had a tendency to do that wherever he went. He would just think about things even though they are not of any importance to him. Many times, this leads him to trouble, this time though…

Cloud felt a blow on his left shoulder when he was just at the turn of a corner. He looked to his left and his breathing just stopped. He saw a girl with black silky hair, wearing office wear and holding her right shoulder like she was in pain. She looked up at him with her glasses misadjusted and this time Cloud's heart just stopped. Her skin is fair and smooth, and only a goddess could own the features of her face. She is beautiful! No, incredible! No, perfe…

"Watch where you are walking!"

Cloud mind shattered the moment he heard those rude voices. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Such words couldn't had came out from…

"Are you sleep walking?!"

Yup. No mistake. Those words just came out from this incredibly beautiful…

"Huh?"

Cloud gasped the moment he saw the furious look on the girl's face. A few seconds ago, he was deeply astonished with the beauty of this girl. Now that feeling totally went away. She is…

"Don't look at me with that look! I can charge you with sexual harassment at anytime!"

She…her…This is…

"Miss, you are the one that bumped into…"

"So now you are saying that it's my fault? All my fault?!"

Cloud just stood there stupefied. Why must god match such a beautiful girl with such an attitude?

"Damn it! Stop looking at me like that!"

Cloud got up from his thoughts and gathered his consciousness. The girl looked really furious now but so is Cloud. Without knowing it he pointed his index finger at the girl.

"Now listen miss…"

"Excuse me!"

The girl stomped away with steam filling her head and Cloud felt another pain in his toes. The girl's high heel just stomped right on Cloud toes and Cloud nearly gave out a cry. Cloud supported himself by placing one of his hands on the wall while looking at the girl stomping away. There is only one word to describe this girl. Mean.

"Ah, Cloud. You are finally here."

Reeves that was sitting on a directors chair greeted when he saw Cloud coming in. Cloud was walking with one leg and dragging another, and there is an angry look on his face. Reeves hadn't seen that look on Cloud's face for a long time. Knowing that it is better not to ask about it, Reeves decided to stick to what he planned to ask.

"Say Cloud, what do you think?"

Reeves said while looking at the stage in front of him. Cloud joined Reeves and saw something that he could probably see once in his life. There is a row of girls sitting at different position on a stage, posing, and some chatting. Cloud had never seen such a large collection of beautiful girl at a same time, in a single place. It's like a beauty pageant contest. Cloud looked at Reeves that is rubbing his goatee.

"These are the candidates for the next main female character for FF8. I know they are all beautiful, but something is missing…"

Cloud was too stunned when looking at the girls in front of him. They are all great! From their looks, they are the best a game could ever have! What more could Reeves can ask for?

"What can it be? What is still missing…"

Reeves said while scratching his head. Cloud looked at Reeves and wondered. What more can a game have? Isn't how the female character looks that matters? Everything else could be acted, it can be done in front of the screen. What more…

Cloud's eyes were brought to the entrance of the studio, where he saw a familiar face standing there, looking. That face…that is the furious face he saw just a moment ago. That is the mean girl that bumped into him. What is she doing here?

"If you would just excuse me…" 

Cloud told Reeves and walked towards the girl. The expression on the girl changed when she saw Cloud walking towards her. She turned her head away but didn't leave.

"Miss. Can't you read?"

Cloud said while pointing at the sign above him. It says "Unauthorized personnel please stay out". Cloud suddenly felt a surge of pleasure when he gets the kick of it.

"What are you going to do? Shoo me?"

The girl replied with a stubborn look on her face.

"Don't you know who I am?"

Cloud said and waited for the girl to gasp and ask for his autograph. He is Cloud. Girls die for him.

The girl just looked at him with her eyes wide open. Cloud felt his heart being squeezed.

"You…really…don't know who I am?"

Cloud couldn't believe the girl. He thought the girl was just filled with steam when she bumped into him and clouded her eyes. Now that she was calm, she couldn't still recognize him. 

The girl shook her head in reply.

How can that be! It's Cloud! The main character of FF7! How could she be in Square World and don't know about him?!

"You are giving me that look again!"

The girl scolded and Cloud gets a grip of his mind again. How could this girl not recognize the infamous Cloud from FF7?!

"Now, don't you ever play TV games?"

Cloud asked the girl. The girl thought a little and replied.

"Well, action games are nice, especially those with a lot of blood and gore…"

Cloud impression for this girl dropped into the pit again. Cloud gathered his thought and asked again.

"RPG?"

The girl listened and scratched her head. Suddenly, her thoughts brightened up and she snapped her finger.

"You mean those games where characters walked around and raise levels?"

Cloud nodded.

"No. They are stupid."

Cloud mind was shattered again, now with a bigger hammer. How can someone in Square World say RPG is stupid? It is the best game genre ever created!

"How can you say that?!"

Cloud cried out as a protest to the girl's reply. The girl just looked away and spoke.

"Don't you think it's strange people stay up late at night, controlling their characters to run around, meeting same old enemies, selecting attacks from menus and looking at the same old fighting sequence again and again? How can people play that?"

The girl expressed her thought and Cloud couldn't hold himself. He shouted out at her.

"RPGs have the best story and character development! People all over the world play it and enjoy it! It had become the best genre ever!"

"I rather stick to racing car games and beat' em ups."

The girl ended her thought when she saw Cloud getting more and more furious. She was mean to this guy a moment ago. There is no knowing what he will do the next minute…

"Hey Cloud! Who's that over there?"

Cloud turned around and saw Reeves walking towards him. Reeves' eyes were fixed onto the girl and she started to feel more and more uncomfortable. His eyes moved from her tip to her toes and she felt like she was being studied. She could cry out at any moment…

"You."

Reeves addressed the girl and the girl replied with a 'huh'.

"Are you interested in acting?"

Reeves interrogated the girl.

"A little. I was the tree in the school drama."

Reeves shook his head and sighed.

"What a waste. Care to join us for 20,000 gil a month?"

Reeves made her an offer for the post of the main female character in FF8. The girl looked shocked and started covering up her body with her hands.

"I…I…am not…into…nude scenes…"

Reeves looked at her with an astonished look. What is this girl thinking? Don't she know about this production?

"Listen. We would never do that kind of games in Square. I am offering you the main female character in FF8. How about that?"

Cloud looked at Reeves. This girl…the main famale character of FF8? She finds RPG stupid! How can she be allowed to be in this game?

"30,000 gil."

The girl just looked back. Reeves made a quick decisive move.

"40,000 gil and keep quiet if you agree."

The girl kept quiet. Reeves reached for the girl's hand and shook it. A smile was formed on his face.

"Welcome aboard, miss…?"

Reeves haven't caught the girl's name.

"Rinoa."

The girl replied in a shocked state. 

"Welcome aboard, miss Rinoa. I am Reeves. Happy working with you."

Reeves said and walked away, leaving Rinoa in a devastated state. Cloud was about to call out to Reeves, but Reeves turned around instead.

"Cloud, didn't you said you want a job?"

Reeves asked and Cloud just nodded.

"Rinoa is new here. Since you knew around this place well and you have acting experience, you will be her manager. We will discuss about this later. Welcome back."

Reeves ended his 'command' with a smile and walked away from the two. Cloud collapse on the floor with his arms support his body. He looked up and Rinoa and she looked down at him. Both of them know that the future will be very, very unpredictable.

_Something from da author!_

_Ah…characters…games…Square World…things are getting more and more confusing every chapter. This chapter introduces the famous Rinoa and hopefully you found it interesting. If it doesn't, there are many more interesting characters in the next few chapters. Think Vincent…_

_I spent a lot of brainpower on this fic, please read!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter…FOUR!**

"Hm…"

A deep humming voice was heard from one of the wardrobe in Square Studios. A person was seen inside, rubbing his chin while looking at Rinoa from tip to toe, thinking with every ounce of his brain power. Rinoa just stood there feeling uneasy, while Cloud leaned on top of a table, staring into space. The shock of his new 'job' wasn't over. He needed time.

"Try this on."

The person handed Rinoa a white, long dress with laces. Rinoa just took it and nodded. She went into the changing room and after some time, she came out with that dress. The person shook his head and Rinoa only looked back with a sulk on her face. He went into deep thinking again.

"Now try this."

The person handed Rinoa a loose T-shirt and a pair of short jeans. Rinoa looked at it and made a look at the person. The person just nodded and Rinoa reluctantly went into the changing room and changed again. When she came out looking like a sexy cowgirl, the person shook his head once again.

"No, no, no…"

"Uh…Mr. Costume designer?"

Rinoa trying to get the attention of the costume designer by rising up a finger. The costume designer looked at Rinoa.

"Must we go through this?"

Rinoa asked and the costume designer looked surprised.

"Strange. Most of the girls that came into here are either excited or overwhelmed with the amount of clothes here. You seem to be…bored." The costume designer expressed his opinion.

Rinoa just sulked again and the costume designer just couldn't understand her. He scratched his head and picks a few clothing for Rinoa to be tried out. Every time Rinoa came out with that costume the designer would just shake his head and sigh. He had no idea what costume would suit her.

"You are…different. Aeris was simple. All she need is a decent dress that makes her look innocent."

The designer started comparing Rinoa with another girl and Rinoa somehow got offended.

"Tifa was even easier. Anything that emphasizes her 'assets' will go…"

Rinoa understood what the designer said and looked at her own chest. The frown on her face got even worst when she heard herself being compared 'body-wise'.

"What can it be…"

The designer scratched his head while thinking hardly. Suddenly, Cloud raised his hand and caught the two's attention.

"Why don't you dress up in swim suit like some of the girls outside?"

Cloud said with a very dull and boring tone. He looked like he didn't know what he was talking. Rinoa exceeded her patience limit and approached Cloud. She slapped Cloud's head and Cloud yelped.

"Pervert!"

Rinoa scolded and Cloud was massaging the place where Rinoa slapped him. Rinoa looked at the designer and felt a sense of shock when he seemed to agree with Cloud's idea.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to try."

The designer said and Rinoa couldn't believe her ears. Even he is interested in seeing her in swimwear! Rinoa tried to protest but the designer signalled her to a closet where swimsuits were kept. Rinoa sulked again and went to pick one. Predictably, she picked the most unrevealing one of them all. One that had sleeves and covers all the way down to her thighs. She quickly entered the changing room and the two outside just waited quietly for the results.

Strangely, time went by slowly. Either they were anxious or she was taking a long time. The designer kept looking at his watch, as if he had other job in mind. Cloud just leaned on the table, with those tired eyes look. It was when the sound of the sliding curtain was heard the two focused their eyes on the changing room.

Cloud's eye brows raised immediately the moment he saw Rinoa coming out of the changing room. It seems like a goddess just stepped out from her sacred place. She is…she is…

Rinoa instantly noticed that astonished look on Cloud's face. Rinoa immediately pulled out a blue towel from the changing room and wrapped it around her. She made a mean looked at Cloud and Cloud received it immediately. He cleared off his thought but he saw the designer having his eyes wide opened, looking at Rinoa in a way more astonished than Cloud.

"That's it…that's……it…"

The designer mumbled the moment Rinoa looked at him with the blue towel around her arms. The designer quickly went off to a closet and came back with a blue clothing. He threw it at Rinoa and Rinoa caught it and examine it. It was a blue vest with long sleeves.

"Wear that on top of your swimsuit."

The designer ordered with a serious tone. Rinoa just nodded and went into the changing room again. This time, when Rinoa stepped out again, there was a dead moment of silence. Cloud and the designer stared Rinoa in awe and Rinoa started to felt nervous. Never did she know she was that astonishing.

"It's…it's…a breakthrough…"

The designer mumbled to himself. Cloud just starred at Rinoa.

"A breakthrough!"

The designer started jumping up and down and then out of the wardrobe. Rinoa just looked at the person leaving and then looked at Cloud. Cloud was still starring at her.

"Pervert!"

Rinoa scolded and entered the wardrobe again. Cloud didn't mind that at all. Any sort of scolding was worth for that short stare of her. It's worth it.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Something from da author!!!_

_Hm...something that was stuck in my mind for sometime. How the costumes actually came out in FF8. I don't know...it looked like expression of fashion. Oh well, it just my opinion so don't take it too much. Just pure fiction..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter…FIVE!**

It was already late at night in Square World, but in Square Studios the light was still brightly on. There was a shooting on this night, which was one of the most important scenes in FF8, the ballroom dancing scene. 

The crew worked for many hours before, setting up the studio to make the scene look grand and perfect. The extras that played as NPCs around the ballroom were all dressed up and walking around, waiting for the shooting to start.

At one corner of the studio, Cloud was standing there, tapping his feet, waiting for Rinoa to come out from the changing room. A lot of thing went by Cloud's mind while waiting. He was shocked to see that Rinoa being really nice for the past few days. During rehearsals and some acting tutorials, which Cloud gave her, she had nothing to complain and just did what he asked her to. She didn't smile nor didn't she get angry. Her character was totally different from the time Cloud first met her. She might be nervous, but still…

Cloud heard footsteps made by high heels coming from behind him. He turned around and saw something that grabs his full attention. He saw a goddess, with silky, free flowing hair, wearing an elegant gown, adjusting her dress. It was a sight that will remain in Cloud's mind for a long time. All that ugly character that he saw days ago disappeared. She is a goddess.

"Is it okay?"

Rinoa asked Cloud, hoping to get some comments on the dress. Cloud woke up from his fantasies and just nodded. Rinoa still looked very nervous and Cloud scratched his head, hoping to find a way to calm her down.

"Relax! The most you can do is screw the whole thing up and had countless of retakes!"

Cloud tried a pathetic joke, but Rinoa just looked at him and force a smile. Cloud shook his head and tried to figure out something else to say.

"Alright, I know. It's difficult to get those butterflies off your stomach. I've been there too." Cloud confessed.

"I will be around the area. I will hint you will there is something wrong, okay?"

Cloud comforted Rinoa and Rinoa just replied with a wan smile. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. This amazingly beautiful smile just came out from a girl that shouted at him and stomped on his foot days ago. The reason will remain a mystery…

"Ganbatte." (Jap for 'try your best')

Cloud gave a last boost of confidence to Rinoa and Rinoa received it with a smile. Rinoa then turned around and walked towards the shooting when Reeves called everyone to standby. Cloud looked at Rinoa leaving, and many thoughts ran through his mind. There is something about this girl, something that can win many men, many hearts…

"Everyone get into your positions!"

Reeves shouted with his megaphone and then he sat onto his director's chair, observing the surroundings. Watching him from the focus of the entire studio was Squall, wearing a grand uniform, standing like an idiot waiting for time to pass by. He had been through with his first shooting yesterday. He didn't enjoy it as much as Zell did but he accepted it as well. He had no idea why he applied for this character but something in his mind told him to. It was like there was a strange force that pulled him towards here…

"Uh…Squall, isn't it?"

Squall heard a soothing voice from behind and turned around. He felt a strong sensation rushing all over his body. A beautiful face, with exceptionally amazing eyes and features looking at him. Squall was stupefied. The face just looked at him and then made a smile. Squall's heart was numb and stopped beating. He just looked at the face without blinking. Nothing in the surrounding will now be capable of grabbing his attention.

(She is…she is…)

"I am Rinoa. The main female character. Nice to meet you."

Squall heard the face talking to him in a polite voice. Squall woke up from his dream when he heard the nervous tone in Rinoa's speech.

(She is nervous…)

"Ar…yo…" Squall mumbled. He can't get words off his mouth.

"You nervous too?" Rinoa asked and looked at Squall.

(Nervous? Not until I met you.)

"Hm…strange. I suddenly felt better when I saw something more nervous than me. I guess we are going to be okay." Rinoa said with a chuckle.

(Reeves…Reeves…)

Squall thought about an incident that happened days ago. He asked Reeves who the main female character is but Reeves refused to tell him. Reeves said he wanted to have that 'emotion' on Squall's face on the first scene with Rinoa. Squall looked at Reeves and saw Reeves lifting a thumb at him and smiled. Man, Reeves really pulled this trick well.

"All right! Stand by everybody!"

A crew shouted out and Squall can see the extras around them stood into position. At this time, Rinoa got Squall's attention and prepare to part.

"Ganbatte."

Rinoa said while holding both of her fists and walked to her position. Squall hurried to his position, took a glass of colored water and stood in position.

"3…2…1…Action!"

A loud 'thack' was heard and the camera rolled when Squall was standing alone drinking, and Selphie and Zell came along and had short conversations with him. It went smoothly and now Squall was looking up high into a series blue screen, where there will be graphics added to it later. Then, he heard those high heels and looked…

"Care to have a dance?"

Rinoa asked Squall and Squall just kept quiet. Squall didn't notice's Rinoa's speech much. He suddenly couldn't concentrate on his character!

"I…couldn't dance."

Squall said and faces on the crew turned. That wasn't in the script! That was…

"Come on!"

Rinoa said while pulling Squall on an attempt to salvage whatever scene remaining that was left. Reeves should had shouted 'cut' by now, but strangely, he hadn't…

Rinoa and Squall are now at the middle of the ballroom scene with extras around them. Rinoa tried to lead the dance for Squall to follow but Squall became awfully bumpy and couldn't dance like what he should. The crew around is whispering to each other while some others are asking Reeves to stop it. But Reeves just sit there, signaling that things could be done. Cloud was seen standing at one side, rubbing his chin.

Rinoa made another few attempts to make Squall follow her dance steps but Squall failed to. His mind was just clouded…

Squall accidentally bumped into an extra and the extra looked back at him. Rinoa made a face at the extra and then looked back at Squall. She made a smile at him.

(You can do it, Squall. You can do it.)

Squall felt a boost of confidence when he saw that smile. Instantly, he gained his memory of the dance steps and did it the way he rehearsed with another person. His steps and Rinoa's matched perfectly and this continued till the end of the dance. After that, a short explosion was heard, the signal where the two will have to look at the blue screen. Both Squall and Rinoa looked up at the same time, and gazed into the blank blue screen.

(Thanks, Rinoa. Thanks…)

Squall suddenly felt Rinoa's hands leaving his and Rinoa made a wink at him. Squall knows the rest of the script. He will look at her leave, slowly, slowly…

The crew was astonished to see this. Reeves was smiling as if he expected this. Cloud was smiling too. This had been a great success. Though the script writing team will be very furious.

"CUT!!!"

Reeves shouted to halt the shooting and some of the crew cheered for an 'accidental' work well done. Rinoa's expression changed from that partial nervous look into a happy and joyful one. She was glad that she went through this all right, and she walked towards Squall.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but you sure have guts changing the script."

Rinoa said to Squall and Squall looked back at her.

(Me? Changing the script? I was waiting for the 'CUT' all the time…)

"Anyway, see you tomorrow!"

Rinoa said and left Squall. Squall looked as Rinoa left and walked towards…Cloud?

Rinoa looked extremely happy when she was in front of Cloud. Cloud just nodded after whatever she said and the two left together. Squall slumped onto the ground, looking at the two leave.

"Nice job."

Squall turned around and saw Reeves standing next to him. He looked at him with furious look.

"It was all your idea, right? Not introducing Rinoa to me before, arranging another person for the rehersal…"

"Whatever you say. Whatever you say…"

Reeves gave a wicked smile at Squall and started directing the crew to pack up. Squall just sat on the ground, thinking.

(I am not a puppet…!)

Obviously, Squall was being used. Emotionally. Guess that's Reeve's way to get the best acting out of him.

**End of Chapter 5**

Something from da author 

_(Hm...if you are someone from Square...or anybody with enough sense reading this, you should had known that this is totally fiction. Just someway of introducing characters and expression of ideas. Bizarre, crazy, makes no sense...who cares. It's a fiction. )_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter…SIX!!!**

  


Somewhere in a simple apartment building in a simple part of Square World, Zell was walking down the corridor that leads to the apartment he shared with Squall. As usual, Zell was slightly skipping while walking and had a key spinning around his index finger. An overgrown kid some might say. But to him, it is part of him that makes him special.

  


When approaching his apartment, Zell noticed something that caught his attention. The lights in his apartment were on. Zell stopped skipping and started walking silently. He remembered that he turned the lights off before he went out. He left the shooting before Squall and there is no way that Squall could be home before him. Can it be…a burglary?

  


Zell tiptoed to the door and then he push opened the door carefully, trying not to make a sound. As he expected, the door was unlocked. Zell carefully sneaked into the apartment, but to his surprise, everything was neat and tidy, just like before he left…Impossible! The apartment was in a mess before he left and now it is all arranged up. What kind of burglar in the world would clean up the apartment after breaking in?

  


Zell smelt a wonderful aroma of food after entering his apartment. Smell of nice pastry, with gravy…

  


No doubt, it came from the kitchen. But that was even stranger. The kitchen hadn't been used before. How can there be home-cooked meal in there? Unless…

  


Zell tiptoed in his apartment towards the kitchen. Zell hid by the kitchen door and took a peek inside. His jaws were wide opened. There was a girl with shoulder height brown hair, wearing a white sweater, black pants and an apron preparing food inside. Well, he didn't managed to see her face, but from behind, he could tell that the girl must be some level of beauty. Her body is slim…wow…

  


Zell suddenly hear the door behind him opened and he turned around with his sweat oozing out of his body. He saw Squall coming in, looking around. Same as Zell, there was that curious look on his face too. At that time, Squall spotted Zell, before Squall could call out for Zell…

  


"You are back!" 

  


Zell could see that Squall's eyes were filled with surprises when Squall heard that voice. Obviously, Squall knew the girl inside and never thought she would show up. That could only meant that…Squall had a girlfriend?

  


Zell made a smirk at Squall and Squall just ignored him. The girl inside the kitchen came out of the kitchen, walking past Zell and walked towards Squall while taking off her apron. Zell caught a glimpse of the girl's face. Wow…it was breathtaking. It has that freshness giving sensation, with a taste of maturity beneath it. Just…breathtaking.

  


"You just don't change. Still sloppy and won't bother to clean up your apartment. You are lucky there aren't any mice yet."

  


The girl scolded and Squall just looked around. Zell observed and sense that Squall knew this person for a very, very long time. There seems to be some special bond between the two…

  


"You just won't cook, would you? The kitchen hadn't been used before. Outside food isn't healthy, you should try cooking occasionally!"

  


The girl scolded again and Squall just slightly nodded in reply. The girl just crossed her hands when she said that. The two just looked like…

  


"Wash your hands. Supper's ready in a few minutes."

  


The girl ordered Squall and turned around to go back into the kitchen. The moment she turned around, she noticed Zell behind her and a slight gasp escaped her throat. That is so…

  


"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you standing there. You are…"

  


"Zell. Squall's roommate."

  


Zell replied with style and the girl just smiled back and nodded. She then turned around and walked into the kitchen. Such a refreshing smile…

  


Zell looked as the girl walked into the door and then he turned towards Squall. Squall looked at him with a very peculiar sight and Zell approached him. Zell put his hand across Squall's shoulder and punched Squall's shoulder.

  


"Man! Since when you get such great girlfriend? That girl is awesome!"

  


Squall looked at Zell in a more peculiar way.

  


"She is great! Her looks, her voice, her smile…it's unfair you get the best!"

  


Zell continued and Squall's eyes started sparking with flame.

  


"Too bad she dresses like an obaasan…if she wore a tanktop and short skirt…"

  


Zell said and looked as if he will start drooling. That's it. Squall's anger had gone to his limits and Zell could sense it in his eyes. Zell sparked the wrong words and well…he is in trouble.

  


"Why…you…"

  


Squall said while grabbing Zell's collar. Zell saw Squall's another hand formed into a fist, and started covering himself. He never thought that Squall would go this far!

  


"That…that…" 

  


Squall is really, really mad. His words came out difficultly.

  


"That…is my mother you are talking about!"

  


That is…WHAT?! His words came out difficultly, but can it be wrong? What in the world…

  


"That…that is your mother?! No! Impossible! Look at her! She is young, she is great, she is…" Zell protest as a result of a shock.

  


"She is my mother and that's that. And don't let me get you having thought about her. Or else…"

  


Zell was looking at that girl…woman when she was walking out with some food from the kitchen to be placed on the table outside. Almost instantly, Zell looked back at Squall and he saw Squall preparing to smash his fist into Zell face.

  


"Feel this." Squall's fist came down and Zell just closed his eyes. Squall's fist stopped right in front of Zell and Squall released Zell collar. Zell opened his eyes and calm himself, looking at Squall walking towards the bathroom to wash his hands.

  


Zell knew that there are a lot of strange things going on around this world, but never did he expect one to get so near around him.

  


  


_Something from da author again..._

  


_(Hm... I believe you might be thinking that there is something really wrong with me now... I warned you that this fic is bizarre, to an extend that it is hard to accept. Don't worry, keep reading and things will straighten pretty soon...)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter…SEVEN!**

  


Minutes had past since Zell's initial shock after knowing the real identity of the person inside their apartment. No matter what, Zell couldn't believe his senses. There is no way Squall's mother could be such a young and beautiful person! Is Squall pulling his legs?

  


Zell was standing at a corner scratching his head, puzzled. Squall was still inside the bathroom, washing up. Occasionally, Squall's mother would walk in and out of the kitchen, bringing out food and dishes and Zell couldn't help but to steal glances of her. No matter from what angle he looked from, she still looked like a young girl…woman that is in her mid twenties…perhaps late twenties. There is no way she is old enough to be Squall's mother!

  


Despite Squall's warning, Zell still couldn't stop noticing the attraction from this woman. Apart from the breath taking first impression, there seemed to be some level of maturity hidden inside her, something that couldn't be found in girls in his age. Attractive both physically and mentally…wow…

  


Zell shook his head and stopped himself from thinking too far. Part of him started to feel sick for himself. He is actually attracted to someone much older than him, and is still his friend's mother?! Zell couldn't bear to let himself think further. That's it. Stop thinking. Stop it. Stop…

  


"Supper's ready!"

  


Squall's mother spoke in a friendly manner to Zell and Zell got up from his dream. Zell replied with a smile and walked to the dining table with assortments of food on top. At the same time, Zell could hear the sound of the bathroom door opening. Squall walked out from the bathroom and continued towards the dining table. The three sat down but didn't start eating first. Strange. An awkward tension started to form between the three of them.

  


Ever since Squall and Zell moved into this apartment, the dining table hadn't been used before. Meals are normally taken outside and meals in the apartment are usually pizzas and Chinese food ordered from outside, and then enjoyed on the sofa in front of the TV. Sitting in this particular place in their own apartment seemed to be foreign for them.

  


"Please start. I am hungry myself."

  


Squall's mother broke the silence after a short while of silence. Squall, with his usual expression on his face, started taking some of the food and placed them on his plate. Zell was rather overwhelmed with joy. He hadn't had home-cooked food for some time and he couldn't decide which to choose. Squall's mother just smiled, and slowly started her meal. The three started off the meal rather quietly, which should be the way. But still, there is something wrong here…

  


"Ma, what are you doing here?"

  


Squall finally asked the question that had been in his mind since he entered his apartment. Squall's mother just looked at him and smiled. Squall continued eating and waited for an answer.

  


"Just visiting you. Why?"

  


Squall's mother replied but Squall's expression didn't changed a bit. It looked as if he didn't believe that. To Zell, he bought it totally. There is nothing wrong with it. But for Squall, he sensed that there is something behind it…

  


"Ma, I don't think you will travel half way across the world (Square World) to visit me for the weekend. It's way too far and I don't remember that your job permits that."

  


Squall expression his opinion and his mother just nodded as if she expected that answer. Zell just looked at that two. It seems that there is some form of telepathic communication between the two that he couldn't interpret.

  


"All right, you guessed right. I am not just here for visiting. I had been transferred here. Happy?"

  


Squall's mother answered with a smile and took a bite of a piece of meat on the plate. Squall's expression changed from cool to shadowed surprised. He didn't expect that answer.

  


"Ma, that a good joke…"

  


"Uh-uh. It isn't a joke. I am being transferred here for real. The branch here is understaffed so here I am."

  


Squall's mother interrupted Squall and gave more convincing details. Squall just looked at his mother, not blinking. This seems harder to believe than the visiting excuse…

  


"I actually had a bigger surprise."

  


Squall's mother said and Squall just waited. Isn't moving to this city a surprise big enough? There is something more?

  


"I just moved in across the hall. We are going to be neighbours." Squall's mother said and had another bite on the piece of meat hanging on her fork.

  


Squall eyes just got filled with more astonishment. His mother is moving in across the hall? Now that's fresh. It's going to be like when he was small again. His mother will be around always. He sense an end to his pizzas in front of the TV and 'clean-free' weeks…

  


"Does that mean that I get to have such meals all the time?"

  


Zell suddenly popped up a question and Squall's mother turned towards him. She just tilted her head a little and made a smile.

  


"Of course. You are always welcomed to join us."

  


Zell felt a sudden warm feeling in his heart. Home-cooked food everyday. Nice…That sweet smile. Even…

  


Zell suddenly recalled Squall's warning and took a peek at Squall. He could see Squall staring coldly at him, as if he will strangle him at any time. Zell just acted as nothing went past his mind, though he knew that Squall could see through him.

  


"Well, thank you in advance, uh…"

  


Zell stopped the moment he didn't know what to address Squall's mother. Squall didn't mentioned about his father so it probably isn't a good idea to address her as Mrs. Leonheart. What could it be…

  


"Raine."

  


Squall's mother replied. Zell nodded his head.

  


"Thank you, Aunt Raine."

  


Strange. That 'aunt' sounds so strange when used on her. Still, Zell didn't bother and the three continued eating. Well, things might seem simple at this time. But as time pasts by, who knows…

  


  


  


In the middle of a forest in nowhere, Squall, Zell and Rinoa are standing in an opening in the forest. There is nothing in front of them but these three people keeping on attacking the blank opening as if there is something there. At first there are physical attacks, followed by combo moves and many weird looking attacks. This repeated again and again until…

  


"Cut! That's all for today! Leave the rest to the special effects team."

  


A man stood up from a director's chair, shouting through his megaphone. The entire area was filled with people setting up the equipment and the three people in the middle walked away from the opening. Obviously, this is a forest-fighting scene in FF8…with no monsters or what sort ever in front of them. This will be added in later. It's amazing what computers can do these days…

  


"How is it?"

  


Cloud popped out from the crowd and approached Rinoa. Squall and Zell disappeared among the crowd and Rinoa was once again with Cloud.

  


"Nothing difficult really."

  


Rinoa said confidently. Cloud recalled her lack of confidence on her first shooting and she is totally in contrast with herself today. 

  


"You should had seen yourself on your first shooting." Cloud joked and Rinoa just sulked.

  


Cloud was actually surprised with Rinoa's reaction. Cloud's past experience tells him that people actually complained a lot when doing outdoor shots, especially in forests. Judging from the first time he met Rinoa, he expected her to complain a lot and blame the entire world. Strangely, she didn't seem to fit any of the description when he first met her. She still sulk when he made fun of her, but how come…

  


Cloud was looking at Rinoa when he suddenly spotted something that caught his attention in the background. It is a familiar face, a really familiar one. It couldn't be…

  


"Wait here." 

  


Cloud ordered Rinoa with a hand signal and left her to approach the familiar face that caught his attention. That familiar face…how can it be…

  


"Vincent?"

  


Cloud called out when he was just a few steps away from the person. The person turned around and had a surprised look on his face. There is only one word to describe this man. Dashing. Long hair, fair skin, male-model like features… just perfect.

  


"Cloud! Don't expect to see you here!"

  


Vincent replied with a surprise tone and Cloud sense a feeling of familiarity. Finally, someone from FF7. But there seems to be something wrong. Square doesn't reuse characters. Why is Vincent here?

  


"Bet you can't figure out why I am here, right?"

  


Vincent spoke out what that was running around in Cloud's mind and Cloud just waited for his answer. Vincent made a smile to himself.

  


"Heard of Laguna?"

  


Vincent asked and Cloud rubbed his chin and figured.

  


"If I am not mistaken, it is one of the character in something like a world in the past in FF8. So, what does he have to do with you?"

  


Vincent suddenly made a pose in front of Cloud. He then continued.

  


"Vincent is gone. You are now looking at Laguna of FF8."

  


Vincent declared and seemed satisfied to himself. Cloud just looked at him. Vincent is now Laguna? That's fresh.

  


"In FF7, since I am the character that doesn't reveal my face much, I get a chance to reappear in FF8. Finally I get to spread my charm worldwide."

  


Laguna explained and laughed to himself. Cloud was envious to hear that. That's not fair! He gets to be in two FF games!

  


"Uh…Cloud."

  


Cloud hear a voice from behind and saw Rinoa approaching him from behind. Cloud turned around and all he could see is an astonished looked on Rinoa's face. Cloud turned back to Laguna and realized that Rinoa is looking at him. Wow, that Vincent really had his charms without his mask.

  


"Psst. Cloud."

  


Laguna called for Cloud and Cloud approached him nearer.

  


"I didn't know that Rinoa's that cute! You…don't happen to have her phone number do you?"

  


Laguna whisper to Cloud, and Cloud looked at him with a strange look.

  


"Just joking. I bet you want to keep that for yourself."

  


Laguna answered his own question and laughed to himself. What does he means? Laguna thinks that Cloud is interested in Rinoa? If so why Laguna asked for her phone number? This leaves Cloud puzzled.

  


"Well, my shooting is about to start anyway so see you."

  


Laguna excused himself from Cloud and before he left, he made a smile to Rinoa. Cloud could see that there is a sparkle in Rinoa's eyes the moment Rinoa saw that smile. Rinoa…she can't be…

  


"Cloud."

  


Rinoa addressed Cloud and Cloud just stood by her and waited for her to talk. He somehow expected what question she is going to ask.

  


"You seem to know him well. What is his phone number?"

  


Cloud looked at Rinoa, surprised to be asked the same question again, but from the other end. Cloud just shook his head and couldn't stop wondering what will happen between the two.

  


This is what you get when you put too many beautiful and charming people together.

  


  


  


The outdoor shooting scene was done and once again, the crew were sent back to Square Studios. While waiting for the crew to set up for the next scene, Cloud and Rinoa were at the cafeteria, taking a short coffee break. Although it was already some time after the two met Laguna, Rinoa still seemed to be in her clouds, day-dreaming about the prince charming she just met…

  


"Ahem."

  


Cloud made a cough and interrupted Rinoa that was in her fantasy world, smiling at herself while endlessly stirring her cup of coffee. Rinoa just replied with a broader smile.

  


"Is Laguna that good-looking?"

  


Cloud asked with an offended tone. He couldn't believe the looks on Rinoa's face the moment she saw Laguna. Somehow, he felt that he lost badly to Laguna when impressing girls.

  


"Ah…He is like a dream come true. That long silky hair, that smooth feature on his face, his emotional eyes…and oh…that smile of his…"

  


Rinoa started complimenting how good Laguna looked. Cloud looked like he got more offended.

  


"You described him like you are describing a girl." Cloud said half-jokingly. Rinoa made a mean look at Cloud.

  


"Who are you to say something like that?" Rinoa protested. Cloud just shook his head and sighed.

  


"Good looks aren't everything a person looked for. It is the beauty within that counts." 

  


Cloud made a philosophical statement. Rinoa leaned back and brushed her hair.

  


"Well, I believe more in first impression, and that surely works for Laguna. Of course, it worked for me too…"

  


Rinoa made a proud statement and made a breathtaking smile at Cloud. Cloud just stared at her blankly. First impression? She mustered that very well. The first time he met her was an unforgettable experience. A girl with a goddess like features but with a horrible temper. Though she mysteriously doesn't behave in that level of bad manners after that, still, that image of her was unforgettable…

  


"You sure are confident in yourself. Wonder what will people say when they saw how you treat me the first time we met…"

  


Cloud said while sipping his cup of coffee. Rinoa face just puffed up with steam and looked at Cloud with a really mean looked. Cloud provoked her but didn't seem to care.

  


"You know what?"

  


Rinoa stood up and place her arms on the table, supporting her body weight.

  


"People who know me long enough will know that I am irresistible not only from my looks, but only my character within. So, let's make a bet…"

  


Rinoa said and leaned forwarded towards Cloud. Clouds just continued to stare at her.

  


"I bet that you will fall deeply, madly in love with me in a month's time."

  


Cloud almost sneezed out his coffee from his nose the moment he heard this. That was one challenge way far out! Him falling deeply, madly in love with Rinoa?! He admitted that he was impressed with her looks, but to him she was another idol that he will never want to fall in love with. He is impressed with her, not love her!

  


"You…you got some guts to bet something like that!"

  


Cloud exclaimed and Rinoa just made a sly look at Cloud. Cloud leaned backwards and calmed himself.

  


"But sadly, this is a bet that you will lose. What do I get if I win?" Cloud asked while sipping his coffee.

  


"Well, you get to have a date with me." Rinoa replied and Cloud got a shock the second time. This girl is bolder than he thought!

  


"But if I win, well…I don't ask for much. Could you set me up a date with Laguna?"

  


Rinoa asked with cute puppy dog eyes and Cloud just looked back at her blankly again. She wanted him to fall in love with her and at that time arrange a date for her with Laguna. Is she a sadistic lover?

  


"All right. You are on. But as I told you, this is a bet that you are going to lose."

  


Cloud said confidently, believing in himself. It was at this time, Rinoa gave a slight peck on Cloud's forehead. Cloud was of course petrified but acted that he felt nothing.

  


"That will not work on me. Save your effort." Cloud said and Rinoa just returned a confident smile.

  


"Don't be so sure. This is just the beginning." 

  


Rinoa replied and turned around and left. Cloud looked as she left. The question in his mind is not how he is going to resist her, but how he is going to cope with that date with Rinoa.

  


Cloud, don't be so sure.

  


  


_Something from da author...do bee do bee doo..._

  


_(Cloud and Tifa... Cloud and Aeris... Cloud and Rinoa?!!! I heard some fanfic writers saying that writing bizzare fanfics pairing world apart couples is a fatal mistake. I am willing to take the risk. Read on, I smile to myself everytime I think of the story lying in future chapters...)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter…EIGHT!**

  


Nightfall. We once again zoomed into the apartment building where Squall and Zell lived. Zell was like usual, skipping his way back to the floor he live. But this time, his destination isn't the apartment room he lived in, but the room across the hall, the one where Raine stayed. 

  


It had been a few days he and Squall had their dinner across the hall, where he can have home-cooked food. Instead of cooking in Squall's apartment, Raine prefer to cook at her's since everything she needed is there, and Squall's apartment's kitchen is…well…not that well maintained. 

  


Even though Squall can have home-cooked food everyday, he didn't seem to fancy this much. But Zell on the other hand was filled with joy every time he stepped into the room across the hall. He gets to enjoy nice home-cooked food. That is enough to keep him away from eating outside.

  


"Just a minute!"

  


A soothing voice was heard the moment Zell opened the door of the room across the hall. He knew that that phrase translates into "dinner is about to be ready" and Zell was right when he saw food being laid out on the table already. Zell rubbed his palms and walked towards the dining table with his eyes fixed onto the delicious food on the table. He felt so lucky…

  


"Dinner's ready! Where's Squall?"

  


Raine asked when she is carrying out a bowl of steaming rice with her mittens. Zell could only stand still, and scratched his head. He knew that what he is about to say will upset her.

  


"Uh, Squall's not coming back tonight. He didn't say why." Zell announced and Raine had an annoyed look on her face. She put down the bowl of rice and took off her mittens.

  


"That kid. He should have said so earlier! I've cooked extra today."

  


Raine complaint and Zell looked at the amount of food on the table. That is a lot of food to be finished by two people. Zell just made a smile and then pulled out the chair at the dining table and sat on it.

  


"No problem. I will finish it all."

  


Zell said confidently and Raine just smiled. Somehow Zell's presence made Raine felt a little better. The two soon started eating, and had a little chat and before they knew it, they started laughing and enjoying themselves.

  


"Uh, Aunt Raine. You might consider not cooking tomorrow night. I am coming back rather late tomorrow."

  


Zell informed Raine just before the two almost finished the food. Raine just looked at him in amusement.

  


"It's Friday tomorrow. Could it be…a date?"

  


Raine asked Zell with a curious smirk and Zell just chuckled. He shook his head.

  


"No, not a date. I am not that lucky. But I am going to do something even better. I am going dancing." Zell replied Raine's joke. Raine just stared at him.

  


"Dancing?" Raine asked with an interested tone.

  


"Yes. Dancing at one of those dance clubs. I go there every week and learned some cool dance moves. Maybe I should show you one day." 

  


Zell answered confidently but Raine returned a smile.

  


"Kid. I know more dance move than you could even imagined." Raine exposed a little of her talent and Zell folded his arms and stared at Raine.

  


"Oh really?" Zell asked Raine and Raine replied with a nod. Zell won't buy this easily. Not without proof.

  


"What kind of dance you know? Cha-Cha?" Zell joked by mentioning dances that are from another generation.

  


"As long as you lead, I will be able to follow." Raine replied confidently. Zell nodded, and attempt to challenge her.

  


"I will not believe it unless I see it. Why don't you join me tomorrow night?" Zell challenged Raine and Raine just hesitated.

  


"Well…"

  


"Why? Scared?"

  


Zell challenged Raine further and Raine just looked back at him.

  


"I haven't done it for so many years…"

  


Raine gave an excuse but Zell continued to pursue.

  


"Well, it won't hurt trying, right?"

  


Zell persuaded Raine but Raine is still hesitating.

  


"It will be fun! You done it before, you know it will, right?"

  


Zell continued persuading and Raine seemed to loosen herself. She just nodded her head as a reply, and Zell had a smile on his face.

  


"I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow night, Aunt Raine." Zell confirmed his 'date'.

  


"Please, don't call me Aunt. I don't want to feel that old. Just call me Raine." 

  


Raine corrected Zell that still addressed her like an elder.

  


"Well, Raine. I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow night. How about that?" Zell repeated himself with a half-joking manner and Raine once again gave that refreshing smile of hers. Zell's heart leaped with joy. He completely forgot what Squall had told him, and how it looked like to go out with someone so much older than himself.

  


Enjoy now, think later.

  


  
  


A tiring day. A really, really tiring day for Squall. A lot of work had been done at the studio and he hadn't slept or rest for a long period of time. With his heavy legs and heart, he slowly walked along the corridor, back to the apartment across his. At this moment of time, she should be preparing dinner, waiting for him to come home. 

Although Squall didn't really like the idea of his mother staying across the hall, but he had a warm feeling that there is someone he is familiar for his entire life living near him. That sort of feeling is…special.

Squall reached the front of the apartment and pulled out a key and opened it. The moment he opened the door, he saw his mother sitting on the floor, tying up her pair of …snickers?!

Squall came to realized that something is wrong. Instead of her usual sweater and long pants wear, she is wearing a white blouse with a red jacket over it, and a black short skirt that matched the jacket. Her hair was tied, and there is a layer of make-up on her face.

Something is really wrong. Squall suddenly got a sister he didn't have.

"Ma?!"

Squall exclaimed but before he could say anything else, his mother stood up and intercepted, while adjusting her jacket.

"Does this jacket match my hair?"

Squall was absolutely stunned to see her dressing up like this. She is a middle age woman. And now she is dressing up like a…

"Dinner's on the table. It's still hot so go wash your hands and eat now."

Raine commanded but Squall hadn't recovered from his shock. He couldn't possibly take this. Where can she be going? Or more importantly, WHO can she be going with? Calm down Squall, calm down…

"Heeeeyyyyy………….."

The voice died down the moment Squall turned around to the speaker. Squall saw Zell behind him wearing a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Zell made a forceful smile at Squall, hoping that he won't do anything bad to him. Boy, talking about strict parents…kids?

"Zell, what in the world…"

Squall stared at Zell with a frightful stare and Zell could only cower backwards. Suddenly, Squall felt a slight push on the back of his head and he turned around and saw his mother crossing her arms, looking at him with a mean look.

"Hey. Don't mess with my date. Go have your dinner."

Date?! She can't be serious, can she?

Squall was staring blankly at his mother while she tidied herself up and left her apartment. She walked ahead of Zell and Zell followed. Zell then turned back and shouted to Squall.

"I will bring her back by midnight!"

Squall looked as the two disappeared around the corner. Stupefied, he had no idea what lies in the future.

  
  


The two had finally arrived at the dance club and had been sitting there for a while. Zell seemed to be energetic but Raine seems to be …nervous. The flashing lights, the loud, noisy music, the people dancing wildly around, the smell of smoke and alcohol …everything seems to frighten her.

Zell had noticed this the moment they entered the place. He knew that something like this will happen, but nothing as serious as this. She seems to feel out of place. She keeps on looking around, but kept quiet all the time. Slowly sipping on her drink, she seems to be waiting for time to pass by.

"Come on, let's go out and have a dance."

Zell told Raine with a egoistic tone but Raine just kept quiet and look back. Zell can feel that she regretted coming to this place.

"You come here to dance, right?"

Zell asked Raine but she remained quiet. Zell scratched his head and thought. He had run out of ideas to get her out there.

"Maybe…I am too old for this…"

Raine finally spoke and looked around her. Everyone here is younger than her, even though her appearance today doesn't show any sign of her age. The rage and passion to join the crowd seemed to die down. She just wants to get out of this place…

"Come on, follow me."

Zell held Raine's hands and slowly pulled her off her chair. She at first resisted by then she just followed obediently. Zell started to move his legs side wards on the spot away from the crowd, following the music. Raine reluctantly followed.

"Let warm up first, okay?"

Zell moved his legs and then started to snap his fingers. Raine followed and then things started to get smoother and smoother. She followed his steps perfectly and then Zell started to move more freely He waved his arms, his steps becoming larger. Raine slowly followed and after some time, a smile was formed on her face. She started to enjoy this!

"Fun?"

Zell asked Raine but Raine couldn't listen. She was started to dance on her own moves following the music. Zell felt a sense of joy, knowing that she started enjoying this. This evening will not be a waste.

"Watch this!"

Zell shouted near Raine's ears and Raine just looked at him. Zell made some rather complicated dance moves, did a few turn and twist, and smile at Raine. Instead of looking impressed, Raine just looked and smile. She immediately mimicked all of Zell's moves and Zell got a shock seeing this. His moves just now are not meant for the novice. This means that…she's a veteran?

Zell couldn't stop right here and he did a few more difficult dance move, those which are difficult to perform and follow. But Raine just followed all of them and in some cases, did it better than Zell did. Zell couldn't believe his eyes, a middle age woman can actually dance better than he can. His arrogance was challenged.

"Bet you can't do this!"

Zell spoke to Raine in the noisy music and lend out his hand, waiting for Raine. Raine held it and twisted towards him, until their faces are only inches away. Raine spoke out and Zell made out the words.

"Let see."

Zell performed some duo moves and Raine followed them with grace. Zell continued performing more challenging ones but Raine can follow each and every one of them!

By this time, the two had actually caught some attention from the surrounding crowd. The two danced extremely well and the crowd watched with awe. Before they knew it, a circle of space was formed around them and them crowd cheered out each time they performed a beautiful trick. Before long, the music was about to end and the two performed a killer finale, stunning the crowd. 

The music finally stopped, and the lights went off and there were cheers around them. Raine had finally revived the dancer within her. She was glamorous tonight. Again.

  


_The author speaks again..._

  


_(Whoa, they are friends! Just friends! Nothing more than that! Come to think of it, if this is not a fanfic and Raine cannot be pictured out from the game, this fic will really flop badly. Just keep reminding yourself of the Raine with Laguna in the past, the really young one. Lame explainations will follow later on... I promise...)_

  


_(For the part about the dancing... I am not a dancer and I don't really know much about the terms used. All I got is from a few movies and TV shows so pardon me if it is not descriptive enough. I will try to improve on this, somehow...)_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter... NINE! 

Squall, alone again, is walking through a tight corridor, slowly moving ahead. The corridor is vibrating slightly, as if the entire place is moving. He just heard from a few guys that he had to meet some... princess. Squall, with his head filled with thoughts, continued walking through that corridor until he reach a door. He opened it and then he saw...

All he saw was a luxurious room nicely decorated, like a girl's room. In the middle of the room lies a bed, and on it lies a girl, sleeping soundly. Squall walked closer, trying to catch a glimsp of that girl's face... slowly... slowly...

The girl suddenly move and Squall got a shock. Squall forced himself to remain still but then he saw the girl now getting up, and saw him. Without even the time to know what was happening, the girl pushed herself up from her bed and rushed towards Squall, hugged him and spun him around with her legs dangling in the air. Squall, shocked, put the girl down and had a closer look at her. Wow... her smile... he can never pull his eyes off her...

"CUT! That's enough for today. Good job everyone!"

Reeves, again shouted through his megaphone and the entire atmosphere transformed after the lightings had been changed. The crew were seen packing things up, the NPCs going for their break, just like another end of the day.

"You... can let go now..."

Squall heard the voice and he then woke up from his dream. He saw himself still holding Rinoa and he retracted immediately, and scratched his head. Rinoa just giggled. She seems so... so nice... so...

"I..." Squall wanted to say something but was interrupt by a voice.

"Here is your script for tomorrow, it's quite long. Make sure you don't screw up."

Rinoa turned towards the voice and made an annoyed face. Cloud handed her a script and Rinoa just took it rudely.

"Since when did I screw up?" Rinoa protested but Cloud just remained casual.

"Remembered last week..."

The two started arguing with each other and Squall took off leaving the two without a word. He was trying to ask her for a drink afterwards, but in came Cloud and ruined everything. Cloud... he seemed to always argue with Rinoa but the two seemed very close together this way. The only thing Squall looked Cloud as is a competitor for Rinoa, and Cloud seemed to had the upper hand. Squall wished that he is in Cloud's shoes but he know he couldn't. He isn't the combative type, most of the time he just nodded in reply, it seemed to be... a habit already...

"Squall, Cloud and Rinoa..."

A murmur was heard from above, but it was so soft and no one noticed. All this time, there was a figure sitting on the beam, observing whatever that was going on. Him... who can it be...

  
  


It was already late at night at Square Studios. With all the lights out, the studios are so dark that nothing could be seen. It was quiet... so peaceful...

It was at this time a metallic noise was heard and a beam of light shone in. The entrance slowly opened, and then all the lights in the studio turned on. A security guard and a girl was seen entering the studio.

"Here you go. Good luck." The security guard said and took his leave.

"Thank you very much." The girl replied and the started looking on the floor around her, as if she were finding for something.

A few minutes had gone by. The girl looked around some more and anxiousness started to take over her. It seems that something very important was missing. She scratched her head and tried to backtrack her steps, but couldn't find what she want. Little did she noticed that she was observed from above...

"Are you looking for this...?"

The girl got a shock hearing someone speaking to her and looked above. Before she realized anything, she saw a figure, gliding down smoothly and skillfully, and landed right in front of her. The figure let out his hand and there it is... a bunch of keys in his hand...

"Yours?"

The girl's heart leaped with joy the moment she saw those keys. She quickly took it from the figure's hand and then thanked him. Before this she didn't catch a glimpse of his face. The girl, now relieved, lifted her head and saw...

"You..."

The figure used his hand to comb back his long silky hair and reveal a perfect male model-like face. His smile is charming, so breathtaking...

"Laguna...?"

The girl said as if she was in awe of this man. His charming looks, his breathtaking entrance...

"You should be more careful with your belongings, Rinoa." Laguna replied and gave a more serious look. Rinoa just smiled back and felt a little embarrassed for losing her keys. She then thanked him again and again.

"Thank you very much! How can I repay you?"

"Well, a date is fine." Laguna answered with a smile and Rinoa suddenly became quiet.

"Just kidding! But a midnight snack would be fine." Laguna said and signalled towards the direction of the cafeteria. Rinoa smiled again and the two walked out, going for a twilight stroll.

  
  


"This..."

Rinoa was seen sitting side by side with Laguna with their back against the corridor's wall, sitting on the floor, with a vending machine next to her. Laguna slowly sipped on the cup of tea he purchased from the vending machine, while Rinoa just sat there, waiting...

"You don't expect the cafeteria to be opened at this hour right?" Laguna said casually and Rinoa just replied with a forceful laugh. There was a moment of silence for a while.

"I am wondering... what are you doing in that studio at that time?" Rinoa asked out of nowhere, and Laguna seemed to see that coming.

"Have you ever felt peace... the ultimate peace in your heart?" Laguna started. Rinoa just listened attentively.

"I get that feeling whenever I am in the dark, all alone from others, high above... it's a very hard to describe feeling... people always associate darkness with sadness, evil, gloom... but darkness... to me it is..." Laguna said and then reached out his hand to Rinoa, Rinoa was at first shocked but didn't resist. Laguna closed Rinoa's eyes and then waited for a while, and then asked her.

"What did you see?"

Rinoa remained silent for a moment, wondering what's the catch with it. What does he want her to see, what?

"I... honestly... see nothing..."

"Yes. Nothing. The feeling of nothingness..." Laguna answered and the removed his hand off Rinoa's eyes. Rinoa looked at Laguna in awe. Now what she see in him is a philosopher. Though she couldn't fully comprehend what he meant... A mysterious aura was being emitted by him...

"Don't worry too much about it. It's not easy to feel it or comprehend it. Just think it as a form of meditation, or soul searching..." Laguna ended it with a pause and looked ahead of him. Rinoa somehow couldn't take her mind off him.

"Enough about me. There's something I am wondering about you. How does a girl like you enter FF8? You don't seemed like the person who want fame." Laguna started asking about Rinoa. Rinoa gathered her thoughts, and then answered.

"I was actually here to get a job as a marketing assistant. I have a diploma in that field. But somehow I met Reeves, and he tricked me into this..."

"Ah... Reeves picked you! Now I understand." Laguna said while laughing to himself.

"I don't know... I felt so stupid being tricked like that. Just like that..." Rinoa started complain about herself.

"Did Reeves ever signed a contract or any sort of document with you?" Laguna suddenly spoke. Rinoa just looked at him and shook her head.

"You know... you are free to leave at anytime. Without legal document, you are basically not employed." Laguna continued. Rinoa remained silent, not knowing about those issues.

"Reeves will still pay you, don't worry about that. He is actually going against the system doing that. He is giving freedom for you to leave at anytime, no strings attached. But..."

Laguna paused. Rinoa waited for him to continue.

"He know you won't... right?"

Laguna looked at her and smiled. Rinoa suddenly felt the bottom of her heart speaking. She won't leave. She don't know why, but she just will not leave...

"Reeves' actions are quite controversial, you know. But that's probably his source of creativity. The element of surprise, the twist, the unexpected..."

The two then slowly became more and more quiet and Rinoa then slowly fell asleep and leaned against the vending machine. Laguna took off his jacket and put it on Rinoa, and sat next to her, leaning against the wall, like a guardian...

  
  


The completion of FF8 shootings never seemed to end. Again, another scene just completed and NPCs and crew go on with their daily routine. Squall, like any other break time, spend it alone, reading the script and preparing himself for the next scene. To the others, he is just a no fun, no fuss type of person. No a very sociable one. Somehow, he rather keep himself off from the others...

With the script of the next scene in his hand, Squall acted as if he was deeply concentrating on it, but actually his mind was flying elsewhere. Somehow this prevent other people from approaching him, which is what he wanted. But once in a while he would wonder, whether is this the right thing to do. Almost instantly he cleared his thoughts. Concentrate... concentrate...

"Squall, there's someone looking for you." A member of the crew told Squall and pointed to the entrance. Squall nodded and put down his script and walked towards there. From far he couldn't see clearly, but that person... no... it can't be...

The person waved out to Squall and Squall's face started to blush. He didn't expect to see her here. Not ever since...

Squall quickly walked towards the person, hoping that no one will see him. When he was just in front of the person, he spoked out in an annoyed but soft manner.

"Ma, why are you here?! I am working!"

Raine just looked back at Squall and smiled. She then held up a basket with boxed lunch in it.

"It's been a while since I prepared boxed lunch for you."

Squall's face blushed even more, and he felt even more like a small, spoilt kid that needs his mother to bring him lunch. He didn't know what to do, but just to look at her and waited for her to leave.

"Oh, hey! Raine!"

The voice caught Raine attention and Squall turned around. He saw Zell walking towards them with a happy smile. Apparently this guy is just happy to see her. Squall couldn't help wondering...

"Wow! Boxed lunch!" Zell cried out the moment he saw the basket. Raine just smiled at Zell and then passed him a container.

"Here. This is yours."

"I had one too? Oh, I just felt so lucky!" 

Zell said as if he was going to burst out in joy. It is at this moment, the crew and NPCs around them started pay attention to the three at the entrance. Many thought ran through their mind but never did they ever imagined...

"What do you mean she's not available?! She promised to play the part of Squall mother's!" Reeves shouted out to one of his member of the crew.

"But that's what her manager told me. They had a better offer and they took it. We have to find someone else!" 

The crew member tried to calm Reeves down and Reeves just apologized to that crew and signalled him to leave him alone. The scene is about to begin in just an hour, where can he find someone to play that part?

"Woman in her late twenties... Brown hair, fair skin like Squall's..."

Reeves said while rubbing his forehead thinking.

"Where can she be... where can she be..."

Reeves said and looked around. Hoping, but not expecting to actually find someone...???!!!

"Hey..." Reeves said and reached out for one of his crew member. That crew member obediently came to him to attend his call.

"Who is that girl?" Reeves said while pointing at Raine that was still with Zell and Squall.

"I don't know, never seen her. Think she's Squall's girlfriend." The crew member said and waited.

"Woman in her late twenties... Brown hair, fair skin like Squall's...!!!"

"That's it!"

Reeves jumped out of him seat and ran towards Raine. Raine, seeing a man speeding towards her got a shock and stepped back a few steps.

"You... you..."

Raine got more and more nervous. Everyone in the studio is now staring at her. Her uneasiness in overwhelming...

"Are you interested in acting?" Reeves suddenly blurted out. Raine still had no idea what is going on.

"I've got a part for you. 15,000 gil a month."

Raine kept quiet. She's still processing whatever that was going on now.

"25,000 gil."

"......"

"28,000 gil!"

"Okay!" Raine replied suddenly. There seemed to be a sparkle in Reeves' eyes. He finally found the perfect person for the part. She even better that the previous one...

"All right! You are now play the part as Squall's mother!" Reeves announced to his crew member.

"But..."

Reeves trembled the moment he heard those words. But?

"But... I am Squall's mother!"

Raine said and smiled, at the same time rubbing Squall's hair.

"Ma!"

The entire studio went quiet. Everyone was stunned. This girl... woman... is Squall's... mother?

(This... it can't be...)

(No way! I hadn't got married and she looked younger than me!)

(What kind of beauty product she used?!)

(My god... she is...)

Wild things ran through each of the head among the members of the crew. Well, well. Weird things do happen, don't they?

  
  


_The author speaks..._

_(Just a passing chapter that explains more on this fic. I actually kinda like this chapter. Enjoy the other chapters. It just gets better.)_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter…TEN! 

  
  


Inside the always busy Square Studios, Reeve's FF8 crew are preparing for the next scene where Rinoa will be in it. The crew are busily working in and out, and the characters are taking their precious break. Cloud, which is Rinoa's manager and had not much to do most of the time, helped out Reeves with some labor work.

"Hey!"

Rinoa suddenly appeared from behind Cloud and made a wan smile and Cloud. Cloud looked aside and Rinoa followed his face and beamed her charm at him. Cloud then started to get irritated.

"That's not going make you win your bet. I am immune to that." Cloud replied sternly.

"Oh, you are no fun!"

Rinoa said and then she stopped irritating Cloud. Cloud continued his job and Rinoa started to prepare for her next scene.

"Look at that guy! He so cool!"

A small ruckus was heard from the direction of the NPCs and more and more people are starting to gather around there. Filled with curiosity, Cloud and Rinoa stopped with what they are doing and headed towards the crowd, taking a look at what that was so interesting.

"Look at this one! Wow! I wished I can date him someday!"

Rinoa and Cloud pushed through the crowd and found them all looking at a book. The book is filled with ID cards photos of people in it, with quotes below it. This... is a yearbook! How did one get in here?

"A yearbook! Which high school was it from?" Rinoa asked the person holding the book.

"Sinata High. My high school. Ah...those were the days..."

Rinoa's face changed the moment she heard the name of that high school. The crowd didn't really noticed her but Cloud could sense that there something with her going on.

"Sinata High... that name sounds so familiar..." Cloud scratched his head and said.

"Of course. It's Rinoa's high school. Her bios stated it clearly." Reeves said while appearing out of nowhere, stunning the crowd.

"Rinoa was in that school...? Hey! She is the same age as me! She must be in this book too!"

The yearbook owner said and ran through the book, with everyone around her aroused with interest, but Rinoa trying to stop them.

"Hey, I don't remember seeing you anywhere in this book, are you really..."

"That...is you...?"

A person in the crowded pointed out a picture of a really nerdy girl, wearing thick spectacles, with her hair poorly done, and a very dull smile. Underneath written: Rinoa Heartily, Quote: I was here.

At this moment everyone looked at Rinoa that was putting up a forceful smile. They can't believe their eyes. There is a resemblance, but the difference is really...

"I was... mostly concentrating on my studies... so..."

"Ah, this isn't anything! It is how she looks now that matters, right? Ha, ha, ha..."

Someone in the crowd started to set things right and the others joined him too.

"You guys took a break too long! Work! Work!"

Reeves shouted out to the crowd and the crowd obeyed him, as if he was rescuing Rinoa out of that situation. Cloud just stared at Rinoa, he suddenly felt that her high school life was more than what was contained in that yearbook...

"Oh yeah, Rinoa, here's a few extra lines in the script they just added just now, take a look and prepare yourself..."

Cloud said and handed Rinoa a few papers loosely stapled. Rinoa took a look at the front cover and had a shock. She immediately got Cloud's attention.

"The date... isn't today the 30th?"

Rinoa asked Cloud about the date on the script. Cloud checked his watch and replied.

"No... today is the 31th. Why?"

Rinoa's face went pale the moment she heard this. The 31th? This can't be...

Rinoa immediately rushed toward Reeves and got his attention. Cloud could see that it seems very urgent.

"What? Change the shooting to another day? I can't do that! The entire crew's waiting!"

Reeves voice was heard but Rinoa kept on begging Reeves.

"It's very important for me, I really have to leave. I can't say why, but I really need to go..."

Rinoa kept on begging Reeves till Reeves had no options but to let her go.

"I guess we can do other shootings today. I will get Squall and Zell."

Rinoa's eyes sparkled the moment she heard that Reeves allowed her to go. She attempted to go but was stopped by Reeves.

"Where are you going?"

"Southern outskirts of town. I need to get there in half an hour." Rinoa replied.

"You must be crazy! It's rush hour! You will either get stuck in a massive jam or be jam packed in the subway!"

"But... but..."

It is this time that Reeves reached for something in his pocket and then threw it to Cloud. Cloud catched it and realized that it is a bunch of keys. It looks like...

"You will find my motorcycle at my private parking lot. This way you can get through the jam easier."

"You... got a bike?"

Cloud asked with surprise in his eyes.

"Quick. There isn't much time left."

Cloud understood the situation and Cloud grabbed Rinoa's hand and sped towards the parking lot. The entire crew looked at the two sped away.

"Can someone call Squall and Zell back?"

  
  


From a bird's eye view of the center of the city, a motorcycle was seen weaving in and out of a massive jam. Though it progress not at a very fast speed through the jam, it is progressing much better than the cars stuck there. Bit by bit, the motorcycle escaped the massive jam and now it is already at the outskirts of city. It started speeding southwards to an unknown destination.

"We escaped the jam, can you now tell me where we are heading?!" Cloud shouted to Rinoa against the noise of the speeding wind and the rumbling engine.

"......"

"Well?!" Cloud asked again. This time Rinoa softly spoke out.

"Square Prison."

Cloud was surprised to hear that she was heading towards that place. All sorts of thought came through his mind. What is Rinoa had to do with a prison. Is she...

Cloud didn't want to pursue it further. He knew that Rinoa isn't really willing to talk about. He just kept on speeding towards the destination, racing against time.

"We are late by 15 minutes now!"

Cloud said but Rinoa remained quiet. She looked very anxious before but now she seemed that she is nervous with the upcoming events. Something strange is really going on with her...

"We had arrived." Cloud spoke while stopping the bike and Rinoa seemed like she had just awaken from her dream. She let go off Cloud and climbed down the motorcycle, removing her helmet. With the breeze blowing against her hair, she looked at the structure of the prison, a place that seemed so gloom and scary, a place that nobody wanted to go...

It is at this time, someone that was standing in front of the prison caught her eyes. He was a huge and masculine man, with a stern and dull face, carrying a luggage bag, looking at Rinoa. Rinoa slowly walked towards the man and the man towards her. They stopped the moment they are just a feet from each other. Cloud is some distance away, but he could roughly make out what the two are saying...

"It's been a while. You've changed a lot."

"You too. I never expected to see you like this."

"Sorry for being late, I... I..."

Cloud knew that he was breaching other's privacy and he knew that Rinoa would want to be with this person alone for some time. With a simple signal that he needed to leave, Rinoa replied with a smile of appreciation and Cloud just started up Reeve's motorcycle, making his way back to the city.

  
  


"That guy? ... Come to think of it..."

Cloud was now back at Square Studios, but without Rinoa by his side. He left Rinoa with that person, knowing that this person somehow will not hurt her, but even protect her. He knew that, somehow... Now that he is back, he asked the NPC that went to the same high school as Rinoa, trying to seek out things from Rinoa's past.

"I remembered that it was quite a big issue at that time. There was news that one of our senior students put up a brawl in some bar nearby and eight gang members were hospitalized while he suffer minor injuries. He was then sentence to prison for assaulting."

Cloud listened carefully and knew that there are more to that story.

"Rumors had that person was actually protecting a girl. A nerdy girl, rumors say, but how much of that is true, no one knows for sure..."

Cloud listened and now he seemed to be able to put the pieces together. That person, that girl he was protecting, Rinoa...

"But those are just rumors! Don't take that too seriously!"

The NPC talking to Cloud told Cloud and excused herself. Cloud was now alone, thinking...

"Rinoa..."

Cloud shook his head violently. What is he thinking?! He was thinking of her face, her smile, being taken away by that man, he...

"I... I didn't fall in love with her! I didn't!"

Cloud said to himself, trying to convince himself that he was just worried about her, as a friend. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. There is a possibility that she will be with him and...

"Cloud."

Cloud's face went pale the moment he heard that voice and turned around. Rinoa was standing behind him, looking at him in a strange way. She didn't actually heard him right?

"I am sorry for leaving the scene like that. Can you ask Reeves for me when the replacement will be? And by the way... tell him I am sorry."

Rinoa said and suddenly a crew member called for Rinoa that she had a call. Rinoa walked away towards the phone, while Cloud stealthly and quietly followed her, without her noticing him.

Rinoa picked up the phone and made some small talk with the other person on the other side. Cloud leaned against the wall, arguing with himself whether or not to eavsdrop on her. He knew that this isn't ethical but his curiousity is killing him. He had to know... somehow...

"Tonight... 10 at the Fireplace pub? ... Alright. I will be there."

Those words immediately caught Cloud's attention. He had a feeling that the person she is going to meet is that man and now he got the time and venue of that... date... he could just go there and...

NO! He can't! He is directly invading Rinoa's personal life! No matter what he couldn't do that to her! No matter what!

"Cloud."

Cloud was again awakened by Rinoa's voice and he somehow lost his voice to speak. He just stared at her stupidly.

"Can you please tell Reeves not to arrange anything for me tonight at ten?"

Cloud just nodded and Rinoa thanked him politely. It seemed like the two are now so far apart.

"Is it... him?"

Cloud asked and Rinoa just kept quiet. Rinoa didn't say a word and left Cloud standing there wondering. Cloud now have to make a choice. To go or not to go?

  
  


Cloud is now standing outside of the Fireplace pub,with a trenchcoat and a hat covering him identity, waiting, waiting...

He had a tough time arguing with himself whether or not to go. As Rinoa's friend, he didn't want to breach her personal life and respect her privacy, but on the other hand, his curiosity is killing him. What if the man is not what he thinks he is? What if he is still crook? He went to prison before, the NPC said that those are just rumors of the events that happened outside the bar. What if...

Cloud looked at his watch now and it was 10 o'clock sharp. He looked out into the streets and saw a cab stopping by and out came Rinoa, walking into the pub. Without much thought, Cloud followed her inside, still concealing his identity, observed her every move. He's right. She is here to meet him. The man from the prison waved to her when he spotted her and she smiled back and sat down on the couch across his table. Cloud continued following her by sitting down rather near to her, with his back facing the two. He at first heard them having small talk, about the past, their school life, occasionally breaking into laughter. After some time, Rinoa excuse herself and headed to the bathroom, when he first heard the man talking to him.

"You have been there long enough. It's not nice stalking others."

Cloud was shocked to found himself discovered. He turned around and saw the man sipping a drink, but not staring at him. He kicked a chair skillful until it was position right next to the couch Rinoa sat, signalling that he wanted to have a ... talk... with Cloud. Cloud's sweat starts to ooze out from their pores. He didn't know what he will do to him. Still, he obediently stood up and sat on that chair.

"You... hey! You are the guy on that motorcycle right? Nice to meet you. I am Stefan."

Cloud nodded and held his hand out, and shaked the man's hand. The man now had a smile on his face. He seemed to be very friendly, not like the person he imagined would be. Cloud introduced himself too, and Stefan nodded in acknowledgment.

"I.. actually have something to ask you about..." Cloud asked nervously.

"Rinoa?"

Cloud heart was like frozen to ice, after being so transparent to a guy that knew him only for the last few minutes. He wanted to deny it but the man intercepted him.

"You want to know what's Rinoa doing with a jailbird like me?"

Cloud can felt that his voice started to become harsher and he kept quiet. He just waited for Stefan to speak.

"Rinoa and I used to go out when we were in High School. Those are the days..."

Just as Cloud expected. This guy is Rinoa's High School sweetheart. But...

"... How?" Cloud asked Stefan as if he couldn't imagined the two being together.

"Did you know how Rinoa looked when she was in High School?" Stefan said and Cloud immediately related it to the picture in the yearbook.

"Well, when I first knew her, she was an insecure, weak and quiet person. At that time I know I wasn't good looking, big but slow, but there is a part of me that somehow wanted to protect her... I don't know, it felt like something I had to do..." Stefan paused for a moment.

"At that time, she was constantly being joked around as a nerd. People would say bad things about her in front of her, or worst... behind her back. It's high school. Kids can get so insensitive sometimes."

"I don't know how, or why, but one day I stood up for her. I don't really remember the words, but I think is something like 'it's inner beauty that matters'. I don't know how it came out from me. But then, I somehow got her attention and affection. We started to know about each other, and then started going out. A nerd and a beast, they called. Every time the nerd was joked around the beast would come out and eat your hearts out. We don't really care about it, until..." Stefan face started to look more and more serious and he took another sip of his drink.

"One day, I accidentally saw her staring into the mirror. But it wasn't the Rinoa I knew. She let her hair loose down, her glasses were removed, her expression was pityful... "

"It was then... when I finally knew that I was not right for her. I always was a protector to her, to protect her from being laughed about not having good looks. But at that time the Rinoa I saw... The guys and girls that joked about her is no match for her. They are nothing compared to her. At that time, I know that... I know that I couldn't protect her anymore, or more precisely, right from the start. She didn't need protection. And thus..."

Stefan didn't continue his story and then took another sip from his drink. Cloud felt guilty at this time. He brought out something from the past that Stefan didn't want to talk about. But his curiousity hadn't died out. He still wants to know...

"Prison... how? ... why?" Cloud asked without complete sentences.

"Oh... that... It happened right after I found out about the true her... I asked her out to the bar that we occasionally go. I wanted her to break up with me. I don't know why, but I think I should. I remembered clearly I saw her from across the street waving to me, and then she stepped forward and knock against a few thugs. Her glasses fell off and the thugs looked at her as if they had never saw a girl before. They surrounded her and teased her... saying disgusting things to her. I remembered her nervous look, my rage..."

"Without hesitation, I crossed the street ignoring the traffic. I marched up to them and pushed them aside, pulling her out of her ordeal. The thugs stopped me, challenging me for a fight. I knew violence couldn't resolve anything, but they were too much... they..." Stefan said while gripping his drink tightly.

"I remembered a gasp escaped from Rinoa, and I saw one thug harressing Rinoa leg with his foot. I don't know what came over me, the next thing I know is Rinoa shouting 'no' and my fist was already in the thug's face. The other guys got violent too and I pushed Rinoa aside, smashing and bashing each one of them... I don't remember that very well. I only remembered how they plead for me to stop and begging like dogs. Then the police came and... you know the rest..."

"So... you and Rinoa...?"

"After I entered prison, we got further and further. The distance grew. It's difficult to keep a long distance relationship, especially when one is in prison. I accepted the reality, she accepted it too, we all started out our lives in different directions..."

"Why... why... do you give up on her?"

Cloud asked with anger in his eyes and Stefan just looked at him with a weird look.

"You did so much for her! You went to prison for her! After all you did, she must still have feelings for you! Why do you give up so easily?!"

Cloud said with a burst of anger and Stefan just kept him calm.

"Calm down..."

"I can't! You are stupid for thinking that you are not right for her. She like you all the time, and she isn't the person that toy with other's feelings! Why must you give up?!"

"You... like her?!" Stefan suddenly spoke out and Cloud's anger changed to fear. But He immediately recovered from that and scolded Stefan again.

"That's not the point! You..."

"In prison, I did a lot of thinking. I actually didn't take Rinoa as a lover for me. I only wanted to protect her, that's my only thought, to protect her..." Stefan started again.

"We grown apart, as a couple, yes. But we grown closer now, but from a different perspective. We are now closer than we are as couples... we are..." Stefan paused and Cloud waited. A moment of silence.

"Friends. In a sense, a level higher than lovers."

Stefan said and then he stood up and got ready to go. He picked up his jacket and then approached Cloud and pat on his back.

"Friends. Go back and think about it. It will improve your mental capability." 

"Oh, and another thing..." Stefan said and Cloud just stared at him.

"For stalking my friend Rinoa, I will make you pay..." Stefan said and cracked his knuckles with a sinister look. Cloud pushed himself backwards as if he was afraid of him again now. He couldn't possibly...

"Waitress, the bill's on him!" Stefan said and pointed Cloud to the waitress. He then pat Cloud again and left the bar, laughing loudly to himself. Cloud found himself now sitting in his chair, thinking...

"Wow, you guys have a long conversation there huh?"

Cloud lifted his head and saw Rinoa smiling at him. Cloud actually forgotten that Rinoa is also here in the pub. Did she heard...

"You... like me?"

Cloud's eyes seemed be shocked but he kept on denying it. Rinoa seemed to be having fun teasing him.

"No, I didn't! I am just worried for you..."

"You are afraid that I will go back to him?"

"No way I'd bother about that! I didn't know much about him and he was just out from prison..."

The two remained this way all the way back to Square Studios. Combative couples? Well, you might have guessed it by now...

  
  


_Da Author Wanna Say Somethin..._

_(Hm... the story gets deeper from here, though there will be other funny chapters once in a while. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though the philosophy behind it isn't too agreeable with everybody. Anyhow, it's a fiction. Just enjoy the story, and savor the plot...)_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter... ELEVEN!!! 

The time is now half-an-hour before the end of the lunch break. The venue is the music recording room of Square Studios, where a huge number of fantastic music theme in many games are produced. There is a big display of musical instrument, all of them arranged and well maintained to create top quality music. This is the place where mood building tunes are born, that can manipulate the human emotions. Usually in this place at this moment of time, no musicians or composers are seen, as the lunch break is a time where employees should not stay in their working place. ..

The strange thing now is Squall is sitting at the couch in this room. Quietly looking around at the musical instruments. Someone from the music department wanted to discuss with him about his theme song or something similar, and he was summoned to this room to meet. Obviously, Squall is early, very early. He do not have much to do during his lunch breaks and do not have anywhere to hang out. Usually he would just sit around quietly at the movie scene, but today he would prefer to change to a quieter venue. He is always early so that nobody would disturb him. He had plenty of time of his own, doing... nothing.

Squall looked around the place again and again but there is one musical instrument that caught his attention slightly more than the others. It is an electric piano that sits on the corner of the room. He seemed to have his eyes fixed onto the piano every now and then. A minute went by, two, three... Squall looked at his watch every minute and then he stood up. He looked around the room, listened to the corridor for footsteps, then he slowly walked towards the piano, and rested his right hand onto the keys, pressed them a few times, testing them, playing simple tunes like "Mary had a little lamb" with a few mistakes...

Squall cracked his knuckles and then continued playing those simple tunes but this time with two hands. Those simple tunes sounded like it came from a child that just learned piano. He played it for a while, then he stopped by jamming all his fingers onto the piano keyboard. A moment of silence. Then a slow and smooth melody was heard, very different from the simple tunes he played earlier. He played fluently and slowly, without even looking at the keyboard, slightly showing the skills he hold. His fingers glided along the keys smoothly, and the tunes came out beautifully. The tunes, they are beautiful, but still they lack something...

Squall played for some time and suddenly he stopped at the middle of the song. Squall waited a while and then he played a song much faster than the previous one, and his fingers can be seen running skillfully across the keyboard, revealing a very skilled pianist with very little space for mistakes. As he progress towards to the end of the song, his tempo increases from time to time, making the song go faster and faster and the dexterity of his fingers running across the keyboard is astonishing. What is more impressive is the timing is still accurate, or in other words, precise. Another thing is until now there seemed to be no wrong notes being played, and all the time he is playing without looking at the keyboard, and he looked forward as if there are notes in front of him.

This goes on and one for fifteen minutes, and his tempo continue to increase. His fingers now move so quickly that it seemed hard for to be possible without even the slightest mistake, indicating that this is no ordinary pianist. Playing at this speed for such a long time do not seem to tire his fingers or mind out, but could still continue to maintain that level of dexterity and precision, he is... he is... extraordinary! Still... there is something important that he still lacks... what can it be...

Squall then reached the peak of his unbelievable high tempo and then he ended the song with an explosive closing. The surrounding became quiet again. Nothing was heard except for the creak of the door...

Squall was shock by that sound and turned around his head, searching for the person that make that sound. He just saw Rinoa standing next to the door, staring at him with awe. Rinoa clapped a while after Squall spotted her and she walked towards Squall, looking very impressed with him.

"That was... great!... no, magnificant!... no, out of this world! How long had you been learning that?" Rinoa cannot find the words to praise Squall and Squall started to look back at the piano.

"I... lost count... I think even since I am four or five." Squall just simply replied.

"That makes... my god! More than ten years! No wonder you play like a professional!" Rinoa continued to praise Squall but Squall shook his head.

"No, less than that. I stopped a few years ago." Squall said coldly and Rinoa just sat down beside Squall and placed her hands on the keyboard and then looked at Squall.

"Can you teach me how to play?" Rinoa asked Squall for a favor and Squall just looked back at her.

"I... do not know how to teach..."

"Come on! Just the basics! I wanted to learn it ever since I was a little girl." Rinoa continued asking with puppy dog eyes. Squall's heart seem to squeeze a little and the moment he saw her looking at him this way.

"Okay... let's see... see these five keys? For a beginner, these keys are the most frequently used ones, this is C, D, E..."

"Isn't it Do, Re, Mi?" Rinoa suddenly asked Squall and Squall just stopped explaining. He don't actually like entertaining such questions.

"There is a difference. You see, you are now playing C major..."

"Uh... can you just teach to play a very simple tune? For a start?" Rinoa seemed to dislike music theory and Squall scratched his head. To him, playing according to the rules is important, those are what that created what music is today. But just to entertain her...

"We can start from Mary had a little lamb." Squall said and then he slowly played with his right hand on the keyboard. Rinoa looked at him and tried to mimic it but she couldn't. The definition of 'slow' in terms of playing for Squall and Rinoa is very different.

"Look at it carefully again." Squall repeated playing, slower this time, hoping that Rinoa can cope with it. Rinoa tried it again but stopped in the middle. She probably have no talent or sense in music at all.

"I can't mimic you that way!" Rinoa said and then she took Squall's right hand around her, and interleave her fingers with his, placing them on the piano. Squall got a shock but resisted from pulling his hands away, afraid of causing embarrassment between the two. Rinoa... she is bold! Did not she noticed that Squall is also a man and he could had take advantages on her?

Squall heart beat faster and faster and his sweat is oozing out of his back. He had never been so close to a girl, repeat, such a beautiful girl before. His mind is filled with all confused emotions, but he held it to himself, he had to pull himself back to reality...

Squall brushed off whatever that is in his mind and applied pressure from his fingers onto Rinoa's, hinting her which finger to press on which note. Rinoa started to smile happily when she made it through the Mary had a little lamb song, and the moment Squall wanted to pull his arm back to himself, he heard a cough from behind. Squall panicked and retracted his arm from Rinoa, and looked back.

"Ahem. I believe you've waited for some time. Let's start discussing about your theme song..., and also yours too. Miss Rinoa."

The music department employee he had been waiting for is standing behind him and from his eyes, he could tell that he is having thoughts about Squall and Rinoa. His arms wrapping around Rinoa, anybody could had misunderstood that...

Boy, boy. I wonder is a piano playing guy attractive as they appear on TV.

  
  


_The author wanna says that..._

_(I am a pianist myself, though not a good one. This is the only chapter that I have confidence in describing in details. All the other chapters like dancing, courting... I believe those have to be learned more through life's experience, right? Anyway, enjoy. More on Squall and his piano in later chapters.)_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter... TWELVE! 

It was a dark and stormy night, the thunder roars through the sky and the rain poured down like a waterfall. The streets was empty and quiet, expect for the dimly lit street lights that occasionally flickered for a while. A very nice view to be enjoyed from the comfortable indoors, when you are all dry and cozy...

It is at this time, somewhere along the street, a man was leaning against the railing, all soaked with the rain and his head looking down at the sidewalk. All he saw was the rain that fell flowing in front of him, and then continued to stream into the drains. He was cold, shivering and wet, but he kept on waiting, knowing that he had to do this, he had to... or he might not have another chance to do so...

The man waited some more. He had no intention of giving up. He will wait and wait, until the person arrived. He know she would. She must...

"You... are really here..."

The man turned to look at the direction of the voice. His heart leaped with joy. Finally, she came. She was holding a small umbrella, but still, she was thoroughly soaked too. Her expression seemed be a mixture of worry and joy, but at the same time... guilty...

"Why... in this rain..." The girl softly spoke.

"I... I can't keep it any longer, I must tell you this... I..." The man said while making his way to her...

"I... love you..."

The man said held the girl's hands. The girl tried to break free but she couldn't. The man's face was just inches away from her. She felt an urge, a really strong urge to just...

"I can't... I just can't... I am engaged to someone else..."

The girl softly replied but the man then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His head burrowed between her shoulder and her neck, and his tears warmed her skin. She couldn't possibly resist him anymore, whatever happens happens...

"I can't bear to lose you... I just can't..."

The man said and then he shifted his face toward her's. He could see her now, her eyes filled with tears just like him. He drew his lips closer to her's... slowly... slowly...

"I love you... Rinoa..."

"Cloud...no..."

.........???

It is now day again. There is now the ringing of bells, church bells. There are many people gathered in the church, all well dressed and everything. Some holding their hands, some couldn't bear to hold their tears back, a typical scene you see in a wedding...

The church organ started playing the ever well-known wedding tune, and the bride walked slowly down the aisle with her father, step-by-step towards the groom on the alter. She could see the happy face on the groom, and the priest ready for the ceremony. She is now getting married, she should be very happy, a girl's dream! But somehow, she felt like...

"We now gather here..."

The priest started saying the usual verses for the marriage ceremony.

"Will you take her..."

The words just past by like wind to her... her mind seemed to be flying off somewhere...

"I do..."

She heard the voice coming from next to him. She was now confused, not knowing what to do...

"Will you..."

Her heart races more and more...

"Rinoa Heartily... take this man as your wedded husband?"

The girl turned and looked at look at that man. He somehow seemed like a stranger to her... why is she doing this... why...

"No! Rinoa! Don't!"

The girl heard the church's door opening and in came a man rushing in, with an untidy attire and a really haggard look. Everyone in the church stood up and turned around to see what it was all about. The man... it can't be...

"Rinoa... I love you..."

The man said and then he rushed right toward the groom. He smashed the groom with his fist and the crowd watched and gasped in horror. Almost instantly, he grabbed the bride's hand and ran out through the back door of church. The crowd and the priest are baffled, the groom was devastated. The wedding was ruined...

"Why... why are you doing this to me?!"

"Simply... because I love you..." The man said while running away with the someone else's bride. The two ran off, leaving behind all conscience and responsibility.

"Cloud..."

......!!!???!!!

It was now sunset and the beach was really beautiful with it's orange color sky and the fishing boats far away in the horizon. The beating of the waves onto the beach, the cry of the sea gulls...

Now on the entire beach, there are only a couple there. One that was haggard as a broke gambler, and another fully dressed as a bride. The two gazed at each other... each waiting for the other one to speak...

"I am sorry for ruining your wedding. But I can't bear seeing you marrying someone you do not love. Let's run off into the horizon, where nobody can find us, and live together forever..." The man slowly spoke out.

"But I... so many people are hurt... my fiancee... oh poor thing... he don't have a clue about this..." The girl said with tears of guilt flowing from her eyes.

"But to me, everything else doesn't matter. The question is, do you love me as much as I love you?"

The man said and then closed up against the girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed on her forehead.

"No... please..."

The man then started to reach for the girl's zip behind her wedding dress. The girl hesitated and struggled but then she gave up...

"Tell me you love me... Rinoa..." The man said slowly with his lips playing around her neck.

"I... I would give you everything... everything... Cloud..." Their lips met. And at this time...

  
  


"What in..."

"the world..."

"was..."

"that...?!"

Cloud woke up on the couch, shocked with what he just experience. Rinoa, catching for breath, took a look out of the window and saw the sun shining onto her bed. It was... it was just a....

"Dream?" Cloud scratched his head and wondered.

"A weird one..." Rinoa sat on her bed for a little more time, gathering herself and her thoughts. It somehow seemed so real...

"What is..."

"he..."

"doing..."

"in it?"

Cloud wondered some more and took a look at the clock. Time to get up, another day of work. Rinoa hastily made her bed and then headed for the bathroom. Cloud brushed his teeth, readying himself for another day, but at the same time, while looking into the mirror, Rinoa couldn't stop thinking about the dream. He saw her inside... Can that mean that she... he...

"Stop it! There is no way that could happen!"

Cloud and Rinoa both turned away from the mirror and stop thinking about that dream. It's just a dream, a meaningless dream...

Hm... does anybody believe in dreams that could tell the future?

  
  


So another morning greeted Square World. People, as usual, buzz in and out, making their way through the rush hour, hopefully arriving at their workplace at the right time. Cloud, looking at his watch, jogged toward Square Studios.

"Everyone's waiting... I cannot be late again..." Rinoa said while running down the street.

"That dream..."

"I wonder..."

Cloud looked straight ahead of him and saw Rinoa running towards him, and then she stopped. Seeing Cloud stopped, Rinoa suddenly felt a very awkward feeling inside her. A feeling he never thought he will have for her...

"Morning!"

Cloud was shock when the Rinoa greeted him at the same moment as he does. Rinoa's heart started thumping, something weird is going on. Cloud broke the weird atmosphere and walked towards the main entrance, and Rinoa entered after Cloud opened the door. Rinoa walked side by side with Cloud, and his heart raced faster and faster the moment they entered the lift. Cloud saw the door of the lift closing, with only the two of them. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream this morning...

Her lips...

His touch......

Her tears.........

His words............

The sound of her zip opening............

(Stop it!)

Cloud, not knowing why, stole a glance at Rinoa. She, at that moment, had eye contact with him, quickly withdrew herself and acted as nothing ever happened. He, hoping that Rinoa never noticed, acted as if he was looking at the lift's floor display.

Nine... Ten... Ding!

Rinoa shifted her eyes off the floor display and then walked out of the lift. He felt that he collide with someone and saw Rinoa walking out the lift the same time as he did.

"You first..."

Rinoa sheepishly obeyed and walked out of the lift. Cloud followed and they were then greeted by Reeves. They started their working day, like any other day... but with something in their mind...

Coincidence?

  
  


"...... All right... CUT! Good shot! Take a break, everyone!"

Reeves shouted through the megaphone and everyone sighed in relieve. The NPC started to flock together and headed to the cafeteria, while the other crew started to plan about the next scene. Rinoa, trying to avoid Cloud, started to chat with a female NPC she knew at that scene. That female NPC seemed to be able to sense something happening...

"Cloud... you two are quiet today... had you and Rinoa been fighting?" Reeves asked Cloud suddenly.

"No... nothing like that happened! We are cool..." Rinoa reluctantly answered the female NPC's question.

"Oh... I get it... you started to... have feelings for him?" The NPC closed up and asked Rinoa with a smirk on her face.

"No... no way! That will never happened!" Cloud protested to Reeves. Reeves rubbed his chin and continued.

"Oh... really..."

"Of course! That guy... he is not my type..." Rinoa answered and avoid eye contact with the female NPC.

"Ha ha, just joking! But look at you... you are all..."

Reeves said and left Cloud alone to take a tea break himself. Cloud stood up and walked around, and saw Rinoa, looking at him, the same way he looked at her.

"Today's weather is fine huh?"

The two kept quiet the moment the two said the same thing. What is wrong with this world?! Are the two cursed or something?!

The quiet moment went on and the atmosphere is really getting strange. Cloud wanted to say something, but she stopped the moment she saw his lips moving. To make the atmosphere less tense, Cloud broke out into laughter like an idiot and Rinoa looked at him and slightly giggled.

"Ha ha, you know... I had a funny dream last night... There is this cliché confession in the rain thing..."

"Yeah right, like there is going to be a runaway bride in mine..."

"... and finally by the sea..."

Cloud saw Rinoa's face became pale. She couldn't believe what she heard. This is... this is...

"Excuse me...!"

The two said and each bolted off toward the opposite direction, trying to cover up whatever they've got. There is something.... really wrong going on...

The curse continues...

  
  


Cloud went down to the cafeteria, seeing Reeves sitting there, chatting with a few of his crew. Cloud approached him, and Reeves saw him, knowing that Cloud had something serious to discuss.

"Uh, Reeves..."

"You looked troubled. Is there something really wrong going on?" The female NPC that just chatted with Rinoa asked Rinoa. Rinoa remained quiet but then spoke.

"I uh... had a really weird day going on today..."

"Weird? Tell me about it." Reeves asked while sipping his cup of coffee.

"Uh... to what extent do you believe in coincidence?"

Rinoa asked the female NPC that is now looking at her strangely, not expecting such a question. She scratched her head a little, looking for a answer.

"I haven't experienced it before but if there is a lot of it, I believe it is called faith."

Reeves put down his cup of coffee and replied leisurely to Cloud. Cloud then started to enter into a state of deep thought. Faith? What... what kind of faith?

"Or... you could believe that there is a parallel execution of events happening on the two of you for an unexplainable reason."

The female NPC then continued with a slight smile and Rinoa nodded for a while, then suddenly had her eyes wide opened. She looked at the female NPC and then questioned her?

"How... how do you know its me and him?"

Reeves shook his head slightly the moment he saw Cloud's reaction. Gracefully, he lifted his cup of coffee again and expressed what that is in his mind.

"Who else can it be? Any Tom, Dick or Harry could had guessed it... So... how did it started?"

The female NPC lifted her eyebrows, showing interest in whatever that is about to be discussed. Rinoa felt uneasy with the female NPC looking at her like that, and words came out softly.

"Uh... last night..."

"Oh my god! You slept with her!"

Reeves cried out loud without even hearing the remaining sentences. Cloud immediately shut Reeves mouth, while looking around, noticing the attention towards them. Cloud then denied whatever Reeves said.

"If not... did he... kissed you? Confessed to you?"

The female NPC laid the foundation to dig out whatever that is inside Rinoa. Rinoa shook her head violently, none of that had happened...

A flash of her inside his arms under the rain came into her mind...

He remember the moment where he kissed her with rain pouring all over them...

"So...?" Reeves questioned Cloud and waited for his reply. To reduce the amount of misunderstanding, Cloud tried to make the point as direct as possible.

"I had this strange dream last night..."

"It's some sort of romance fantasy type of dream... but the weirdest thing is..."

"I... saw her in the dream... she..."

"He..."

Reeves eyebrows raised the moment he heard that. He started to get more interested in this.

"You... are having fantasies about him?" The female NPC asked and Rinoa just went red again. She blushed but then protested.

"No! It's not a fantasy about her! It so happens that she's in it... but what is stranger is..."

"He... kinda have the same dream too... I don't know... it seems just so..."

"Ah! You two share the same dream! There may be a hidden message in it..." Reeves said with his eyes sparkling, knowing that some juicy story is about to come out...

"So... what's the dream about?" The female NPC said and waited patiently.

"It's um... it started out with a confession in the rain... under the heavy rain, he waited.. waited for me... then he confessed... and then we..."

"I don't know how, but I remember seeing her in the church, standing with a groom next to her. Somehow, something took over me. I just ran up there and held her hand... and took off with her... then"

"Then you both went to the beach. And make love like there is no tomorrow." Reeves while sipping his cup of coffee.

"Yeah... that's it...wha.."

"How... do you know about that...?!"

Rinoa asked the female NPC that had suddenly lost interest in whatever she was talking about. The female NPC now replied her lazily.

"Did you wake up today on your couch, with the TV still on?" Reeves asked Cloud that was looking at him stupidly.

"Come to think about it... my TV in my room in switched on..." 

Rinoa answered her chatting mate. The female NPC took out a TV guide out of her handbag and passed it to Rinoa.

"Romance like the wind. 11 o'clock every night." Reeves pointed out a TV programme from the TV guide.

"A soap opera about a man that run off with his lover. But in the end the man is actually a con-man though..."

Rinoa looked at the TV guide and studied the synopsis of the story there. It happened just like...

"You are asleep when you saw that show. The story somehow entered your brain and then..."

Rinoa rested back in relieve, after knowing that everything is just the common show they saw last night. It's not a message or something special between them. It's just coincidence... It is at this time, that female NPC leaned forward and asked her filled with interest...

"I wonder... why is it she that is in your dream...?" Cloud's throat was stuck at this moment. He had to find something to say.

"It must be her pestering me all the time... ah ha ha ha..."

"That guy... he even messed with my dream... I won't forgive him..."

Rinoa replied in a joking manner. The female NPC just looked at her.

"You enjoyed the beach scene?"

Reeves looked at Cloud with a sly smile on his face and Cloud felt like all his defenses against Reeves had been tore down. He had to think of something nice to say...

"Ha ha... I woke up the moment it started..."

Rinoa replied in a half joking manner but it seems she didn't manage to satisfy her chatting partner

"We will never know... we will never know..." Reeves said while patting Cloud on his shoulder and returned to his crew.

Rinoa looked as her chatting companion left and she too started to walk away. It is at this time, she saw Cloud walking into the room, and they had direct eye contact.

"Where you've been?" Cloud asked.

"Just gossiping. You?" Rinoa asked back.

"Had some things to discuss with Reeves." Cloud replied casually and Rinoa just nodded.

"You know, I had a weird dream with you being nuts about me." Cloud joked.

"Yeah? That will never happen in reality. But in my dream, you can never let me go..." Rinoa replied teasing Cloud.

"Yeah, right..."

"Right..."

It is now Reeves and that female NPC that was chatting to each other while looking at Cloud and Rinoa. The two couldn't stop feeling amused, seeing Cloud and Rinoa arguing. It is funny, really...

"You know... I somehow felt like there is a bad case of deja vu today..." Reeves said while smiling.

  
  


_The authors wants everyone to know that..._

_(This is what you get if you mix a out-of-the-ordinary-cross-over-fic with science fiction and romance. Even confuses myself when editing. Forces me to use color codes to identify who is who. Probably something I should be proud of or something I shouldn't try at all. I chose the former.)_


	14. Chapter 12 and a Half

**Chapter ...TWELVE and a HALF!!!**

The sky is turning darker and darker, and occasionally flashes of light were seen flicking through among the clouds. Loud voices roar in the sky and the situation isn't getting any better. A downpour is approaching.

The streets that were once filled with people are now less crowded, and from the top, people can be seen staring at the sky, wondering how long will the clouds hold on before they burst into rain. Some prepared their umbrellas, some started to walk towards roofed areas while some are seen running, hoping to reach to their destination in time. Among these lot of people, a guy and a girl were seen running down the street, arguing with each other, grabbing some other by passer's attention. These two will never stop…

"Hurry! We are late!" The guy cried out to the girl and the girl just followed behind him and tries to catch up with him.

"We aren't going to make it by running like this! I will holler a cab!" The girl replied while panting but the guy just continued running.

"Are you crazy? We will be caught up in the mass jam ahead!" The guy protested and still continues running.

"Hurry up! You have an important scene today!" The guy shouted out again and the girl looked at him with a mean look, grumbling about the running he make her going through.

"It's all your fault! You are the one that volunteered to help Reeves deliver that package!" The girl shouted back at the guy.

Reeves…cool. Cloud and Rinoa on delivery job. Cloud really has time to spare.

"Hey! I didn't know that we would get stuck in the subway for an hour! Besides, you are the one that wanted to tag along!" Cloud countered Rinoa's complaint and Rinoa had nothing left to say. The two continued running toward the middle of Square city and slowly by slowly, drops of rain started to fall.

"Oh sh…" Cloud is on the edge of cursing.

"Watch your manners!" Rinoa scolded Cloud while still chasing up at Cloud.

"Why you…"

The two started arguing and more and more drops of rain started to wet the streets. The two started running faster and faster but all of a sudden, Cloud stopped down and his eyes were fixed onto a certain direction. Rinoa ran past Cloud and when she realized that Cloud is not running, she stopped down too and took a breather.

"You are…tired…? Weak…" Rinoa said while huffing and puffing. Whatever Rinoa said didn't go into Cloud's ears. Cloud's eyes were fixed onto something and Rinoa just didn't bother to see what it is. Cloud suddenly ran towards the direction he was facing.

"You go back to Square studios first! I will catch up later!"

Cloud ran off suddenly and left Rinoa alone. She wanted to pull him back but then she realized the drops of rain falling on her shoulders and the time on her watch. She had to make it back to Square studios in time or the entire crew will be waiting for her. Without much doubt, Rinoa continue running towards Square studios without Cloud. She knew that Cloud spotted something, but she had no idea what.

  
  


Hours had past since Rinoa had reached Square studios in time for her scene. That scene wasn't much and it just involves the indoors of the various gardens. The shooting went smoothly and nothing major happen… except that Cloud wasn't there. The feeling was just different. During the scene, Rinoa couldn't help wondering where had Cloud went and what happened to him. She knows it might just be nothing, but again, maybe it's something… an old friend? Ex-girlfriend? Wait a minute, why would she bother about that? Better concentrate on her job. Concentrate…

Within a few hours, the first scene was complete and the crew started working on other indoor scenes. Rinoa got some time to rest and she went to the main entrance Square studios, waiting for Cloud's arrival. Cloud said that he would catch up with her and he won't take long.

Won't take long? It had been a few hours, and there was still no sight of Cloud. Rinoa can see that the rain was still pouring heavily outside, blurring vision a few yards away. The winds howled louder and the rain won't seem to calm down. Still, no sign of Cloud.

Although Rinoa didn't want to admit to herself, but deep inside her, she started worrying about Cloud. Cloud, out in that storm, not knowing what he was up to. He might had found shelter, but still, that worrying feeling was still there. She could only hoped for the best, though she don't want to think of anything bad.

Another hour went by. Rinoa sat on the couch in the lounge near the main entrance, sipping a cup of hot coffee. She had been waiting here for some time. For what, she didn't really want to know. She only knows that she should do this. That is to wait. Her eyes are fixed onto the main entrance, waiting for someone to come in. Just waiting, waiting…

Suddenly, the automatic door opened and Rinoa immediately stood up. She saw a person with spiky hair came into the building, soaked and wet, and seems to be trembling in cold. Yes, Cloud.

Rinoa put down her cup of coffee and walked towards Cloud. Cloud seems to be shivering badly in cold, and it looked like he's been in the rain for a really long time. His eyes looked tired, his body looked exhausted, but…he had a smile on his face. A warm smile, a smile that kept his entire body warm.

"What do you think you are doing in that rain?"

Rinoa scolded Cloud and Cloud just nodded.

"Where had you been? Reeve's looking for you!"

Rinoa scolded again and Cloud just nodded stupidly. Rinoa sensed that something is wrong.

Rinoa placed the back of her hand on Cloud's forehead. To her shock, she retracted her hand after feeling how hot Cloud's forehead was. Cloud seemed to wobble a little and then he forced himself to stand up. He looked at Rinoa straight in the eyes and Rinoa just looked back.

"I need a …"

Cloud collapsed onto Rinoa before he could finish his sentence. Rinoa shouted out and hold on Cloud, supporting him. Staff in the building started to react to what's happening and situation became tense.

  
  


"Don't worry, just the common fever. This guy really needs some rest. He's exhausted."

"Thank you, doctor."

Rinoa thanked the doctor and the doctor gave a prescription of a list of medication for Cloud. The doctor left the room and Rinoa turned around and saw Cloud lying on the bed, covered with a blanket and sleeping soundly.

The two are now in a night shift bunker, where crew and staff spend their night if they do overnight jobs. Cloud seemed really, really exhausted and Rinoa just don't understand why. Before Cloud went off by himself, he seemed energetic and still has the strength. But now he seemed pathetic and just lay on the bed, like he had died out. Rinoa just couldn't figure out what happen in between that moment of time.

A knock on the door was suddenly heard. Rinoa asked the knocker to come in and Rinoa saw an old lady, carrying a plastic bag, entering the room. This old lady dressed in a rather old fashioned way, had white hair instead of grey, wore a pair of tiny glasses and had a charming smile on her face. Rinoa smiled back at her and stood up to welcome her.

"Uh, you are…"

Rinoa asked the old lady and the old lady just chuckle. She put her plastic bag down and sat down on a chair near her.

"I am just here to bring something to thank this young man. I knew he would get sick after helping me in that rain." The old lady said and took the content out from her plastic bag. Rinoa took a look and saw that they are herbs and traditional medicine that her grandmother used when she was sick as a little girl. But now Rinoa just wanted to know how Cloud got sick.

"Help? In the rain?"

Rinoa asked again and the old lady chuckled again. Rinoa looked at her and the old lady smile and replied her.

"Yes. This young man helped me to find this in that downpour. You can seldom find such nice young people these days."

The old lady presented to Rinoa a bracelet that has beads with alphabets on it. Rinoa took a lot at the string of alphabets and it spelled "I love you forever and ever until the end of time holding your hands even on that day".

Rinoa felt a sense of awe while seeing this bracelet and can see that this old lady is proud to show off this belonging of hers. It seems precious to her. There must be a story behind this…

"You know, this young man walked slowly down the street, looking carefully for this bracelet for hours before he found it." 

The old lady talked a little about Cloud and Rinoa looked at Cloud and couldn't believe what she heard. It doesn't look like Cloud. Or, it doesn't look like the Cloud she knew.

"Wow. This bracelet must had been something for you to treasure it so much." Rinoa commented with a smile. The old lady just smiled back.

"Do you want to know the story behind this bracelet?"

The old lady and Rinoa nodded slowly. The old lady leaned back and started her story.

"This bracelet was given to me by my high school sweetheart. At that time I a popular one and he was a few years older than me. He was, well…great with girls. Good looks, excels in sports, and best of all, he write amazing love letters."

"Since we were both popular ones, we slowly get to know each other and started a relationship. This guy, would write love letters with a piece of bead in it, and send it to me through his younger brother, that was in the same class as me. In the first letter, the bead was 'I', the second, it was 'L', the third, 'O', the forth 'V' and it goes on and on…"

The old lady said and hold her bracelet with care, showing Rinoa the string of words again. Rinoa felt even more awe in this. What a romantic way of sending a gift! She will surely fall for that!

"Wow. Your husband sure is romantic."

The old lady looked at Rinoa with a strange look the moment Rinoa said this.

"Husband? That guy isn't my husband. I broke up with him."

Rinoa just a sense of shock the moment she heard this. Why is this old lady keeping something like this? Couldn't she really forget this person after all these years?

"The real meaning of these beads lies in another person, which is my husband, that just left this world…"

The old lady said with a sense of sorrow and Rinoa just waited for her to continue. The old lady leaned back again and continued her story.

"I was so sad after that break-up with that person. He break-up with me because of someone that looked better than me. Of course, when dating such a perfect guy, I knew that this day would come. But I still couldn't help myself. I was depressed. It was then when he entered my life. My husband…"

"My husband is the younger brother of my ex-boyfriend. The person that delivered his brother's love letters to me. I didn't really noticed him but it seemed that he had deep feelings for me for a long time, ever since the day he delivered his brother's first love letter. It was him that comforted me and was my side after the break-up."

"I don't know how it went already. I only knew that one day, he met in person and confessed that he had deep feelings for me, and whether that we can be together. I can still remember that he was shaking and avoiding my eyes the moment he said this. It was too sudden for me. I couldn't take it. I know how hard it can be for him, but gently, I broke his heart."

Rinoa just listened quietly to the old lady. Rejection... it must be really painful... she never been through it and would never want to.

"I kept that bracelet even though I broke up with him. I guess I cannot forget him that easily. Then one day, while strolling mindlessly in the snow, the string holding the bracelet together snapped and then the beads, all sixty-eight of them, fell onto the white, cold snow, rolling toward all directions. I was stupefied, a rush of helplessness came into my mind. I quickly bent down and try to pick up and find every one of the bead, before the snow covered them."

"Ten, eleven, twelve... I counted while shivering as I picked them up but as it was dark and the snowing just got heavier, chances of finding all of them seemed so dim. I panicked. My fingers were stiff by digging through the snow, my eyes were filled with tears that blurred my sight... I got desperate... I felt so pityful, until..."

Rinoa's eyes stopped blinking and she just stared at the old lady, waiting for her next words. The old lady then smiled and continue her story.

"Until he came. My ex-boyfriend's younger brother came and without a word, rummaged through the snow to look for the beads that I am looking for. Without saying anything, the two of us searched the place for the whole night, and even though it was freezing cold, even though it was dark, even though hope was dim, still continued to search for those beads. And like a miracle, we managed to recover all sixty-eight beads."

"I was filled with joy the moment he handed me the last most difficult to find bead, and would want to hug him but afraid that he might misunderstood. He just replied with a smile to acknowledgment my gratitude, and prepared to leave and turned around. But... It was when he was leaving me, I asked him the question that changed my life. I asked him why he would deliver the letters for his brother. Why he would help me find those beads that carry his brother's shallow love. He answered..."

"Your smile is what matters. Seeing you smile comforts my heart, even though they are not for me."

"Those were the words that changed my life forever. We got closer after that day, and then our first date, our first kiss, our wedding, our kids… all the time, he try very hard to make me smile, one way or another. A love that really brings happiness, at times of good and bad, at times of happiness and sorrow... Now that he is gone, all that was left from that moment is this memento from his brother which was delivered, by him, recovered by him. It still makes me smile even though he is not around."

Rinoa remained quiet throughout the story and was captivated with the what the old woman said. A simple story, yes. But how often does something like this happen to someone? Even though it was just a simple momento, but the meaning behind it is great to those who hold it, it is her soul. Cloud deeply understands this, driving him to find it for hours, even in the rain, even if hope is dim... just like...

"You know, your boyfriend is really nice for a young man nowadays." The old lady smiled and said and Rinoa and Rinoa protested politely.

"He... he's not my boyfriend! We are just colleagues!"

The old lady remained her smile and continued looking at Rinoa. Rinoa felt akward and looked at Cloud.

"Oh really? What a waste. He really is a nice guy. Oh, look at the time! I had to go back home and cook for my grandchildren. See you again!"

The old lady stood up and slowly walked out of the room. Rinoa just stared at Cloud that was still sleeping soundly. The Cloud she know is a person that won't bother about such things. She wondered how much she actually know about him...

Impression rating of Rinoa for Cloud up.

  
  


Time somehow just flew by inside night-shift bunker. Cloud was still sleeping, and Rinoa couldn't stand the boredom and accidentally feel asleep on a desk too. Night crept in, but in that bunker with the lights out, there is no telling whether it is day or night. Hours just past by, until...

"Oh... my love... my darling..."

A security guard was seen walking down the corridor spinning a bunch of keys with his finger. His shift is about to be over. He can then enjoy the night with his buddies. Thinking of this makes him happier, the night after a day's work. Ah...

One by one the security guard checked the rooms and locked them up. It's his everyday routine. He is usually very careful with his job, but tonight...

"Are you done yet?! We are going to leave without you!" Voices came far from the corridor and the guard speed up his job.

"Yeah, yeah, coming!" Without peeking into it, the guard closed the night shift door shut, and then stuck the key into the keyhole, and then turned it. Click. The final door is locked. Without much delay, the security guard make his way back to his buddies, and switched off the lights in the corridor on the way. The place is now entirely dark. Little did he know that there are still people inside that room...

"Where... am I..."

Rinoa woke up in the dark and rubbed her eyes. It was so dark that she couldn't see anything. Still not fully waken up from her sleep, she just sat on her chair, gathering her thoughts.

Suddenly something struck her mind. With a bit of her sight regained after a while, she stood up and bolted towards the door. She turned the door knob and to her horror, it's locked. She made another few attempts but it still failed. She then thumped against the door and called for help, but no reply. She's locked in here all alone...

"Ugh... what's... going on..."

Correct me. She's NOT alone. Rinoa turned around and saw someone getting up from the bed, still no clue with what's going on. Rinoa totally forgotten about his existence in this room. The two now, even though in the dark, somehow felt that they are both staring at each other, stunned.

  
  


There was at first the sound of rummaging, and then searching. After some time, all of a sudden, a bright source of light appear, and Rinoa shielded her eyes with her hand but then slowly brought it down.

"This is all they've got." Cloud put down a desk lamp onto the desk and went back to his bed, while Rinoa sat at her chair. 

The atmosphere is now very, very quiet. Nothing was heard, no words were spoken, and there is no telling how fast or slow time past by. The both seemed to keep a distance from each other. Cloud, which started to recover from his fever, just lay on the bed against the wall, trying to get some sleep, but he can't. Rinoa's presence seemed to keep him awake. Her silence is making him nervous. She somehow seemed afraid...

Although Rinoa tried to stop herself from thinking, many wild thoughts just run through her head. Cloud is her friend, she knew him well, he is a gentleman. There is no need to doubt his integrity. But... they are now all alone in this room. What if... he couldn't hold himself and...

A frightening face of Cloud's appeared in Rinoa's head. Rinoa quickly shook it off and continued to sit still quietly. Perhaps it is better to chat with Cloud to kill the time, but Cloud seemed so tired... that somehow assured her that Cloud won't make any moves on her.

Time continued to crawl by until Rinoa started to feel sleepy herself. She tried to keep herself awake, feeling that she had to stay alert, but slowly, her eye lids became heavier, her mind started to doze off, now is way past her bed time, she just had to... had to...

Before she knew it, she was already laying on the desk, falling asleep. Darkness eluded, the sleep became deeper, and deeper...

Consciousness then started to come around her. How long she's asleep... she didn't know. She looked at the direction of Cloud and saw him sleeping soundly now, like a baby. Rinoa, with a sigh of relieve, now convinced that he is a gentleman and will never take advantages on her. With a slight smile, she continued staring at Cloud. In his sleep, he somehow seemed so calm and charming, so unlike the Cloud she made fun and joked around during the day, a side she never thought she will be able to see...

Without realizing it, Rinoa got up from her chair and walked towards Cloud, climbed onto his bed, and sat next to him. She then placed the back of her hand at his forehead. His fever isn't that bad now. He will be okay with more rest. She now felt herself less vulnerable, instead, she felt herself bolder. She moved her face closer towards his, studying every detail of his face. She didn't realized before that under the dimly lit light Cloud can actually be so attractive. She just sat there, staring...

"Um..."

Cloud started to move and Rinoa got a shock, but then she remain unmoving at her position. Cloud then slid down the wall which he is resting on and his head fell onto Rinoa's shoulder. Rinoa nearly cried out but she held her voice. Cloud is still asleep and stopped moving and she didn't want to disturb him. She just let him be. Her heart raced faster and faster. She had never been so close to him before...

"I..."

Cloud suddenly spoke and then he started to became conscious. He moved a little and suddenly he realized that he was leaning against Rinoa. As if it was natural reflex, Cloud retracted himself and sprung to the corner of the bed, keeping some distance away from her. Still catching his breath, he looked away from her.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"How are you feeling?"

Rinoa said politely and Squall slowly lifted up his head and saw Rinoa looking at him with a wan smile on her face. She... had never been this polite to him before. Under the dim desk lamp light some distance away, he saw a Rinoa that he had never seen before. Still blushing, she seemed so gentle, so kind, so caring... just like...

"A little dizzy... I need a drink. There is some mineral water in the drawer over there." 

Cloud said and pointed toward a cabinet. Rinoa got up and walked towards the cabinet and looked through it. There is really a few bottles of mineral water there. Rinoa fetched one and brought it to Cloud.

"You seemed to know this place well." Rinoa suddenly asked and Cloud's expression changed.

"Ah... it's nothing... I've been here a few times... you know... late night shootings..." 

Cloud replied while giving a forceful laugh but Rinoa seemed to ignore it. Cloud continued to observe Rinoa that was staring into space. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. Her delicate face, her long silky hair... In his head he started to have thoughts of kissing her or caressing her, but he pushed away those thoughts before they could even make it half way through. He couldn't... he couldn't do that to her... but... he would never had any chance like this anymore...

"Squee..."

Rinoa heard a sound and turned towards the direction. A tiny little creature was seen standing up, looking at her on the edge of the bed. Rinoa took closer look. It's a...

"Squeek!"

"Mouse!"

Rinoa's heart nearly leaped out of her chest and she unconsciously grab hold of whatever she can hold on to. It is this moment when she realized it. She turned around and saw herself wrapping her arms around Cloud's neck, and their faces are just inches away. Cloud was now looking at her straight in the eyes and the two gazed at each other, couldn't pull themselves out of each other's sight. They got closer and closer, they can both hear each other's heart thumping, their eyes closed, their lips touched each other's...

"What a beautiful morning..."

A voice was heard from the direction of the door and then bright light suddenly shone in. The two shielded their eyes with their hands and tried to look at what was going on. All that was seen was a security guard, staring at the two stupidly.

"Aww... man! You again! What the heck you take this place for?! Please treat this place with respect!"

Cloud and Rinoa sudden realized that how close they are to each other and pushed each other away, staring at the security guard. The security guard, seemingly misunderstood whatever that was going on, shaking his head and sighed.

"I know... I know... never to tell this to others, right? Man... you young people..."

The security guard said and then left the two in the room alone again. The two stared at each other, somehow hadn't the slightest idea what to do next.

  
  


_Author says..._

_(You knew this was coming, right? Hmm... You knew what will be coming, right? Hm... read on.)_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter... FORTHEEN!!! 

Even though the streets of Square World hustle and bustle as usual, it is a little different at Square Studios today. There's a big event at Square Studios today, the big annual FF costume party, where all the characters must participate and one of each previous FF game character will represent that game, for a costume contest. A special festival, you can say, just for characters of Square studios. That is why, somewhere in the city, in a bar called the 7th Heaven...

"All right, listen here! It's time to discuss on the battle plan for this event! All these years we didn't win and this year I am not going to allow that to happen!"

Barret said while slamming on the table in front of Cloud. Cloud just looked back at him.

"We only entered once before..."

"That's not the point! FF7 is by right the most interesting one and we must come out with something that could stun others, something that others don't have..." Barret interrupted and started lecturing.

"That is why all of us gathered here today to discuss on Cloud's costume, ideas, anyone?" Barret looked around him and saw his ex-co-characters around him, thinking. There's Tifa, Sephiroth, Cid and Yuffie gathering ideas and thinking. Vincent is now Laguna in FF8, thus not allowed to 'participate'. Aeris...

"I don't know... President Shinra?" Cid blurted out.

"Maybe Rufus! You two look quite alike!" Tifa then suggested.

"You can always borrow my costume..." Sephiroth then said and put a pose.

"... Jenova?" Yuffie gave another weird suggestion.

Cloud just looked at all of them stupidly. What do they take him for?

"Why am I the one that had to go?" Cloud asked and Tifa approached him.

"You are the main character! Who else other than you? Hm... perhaps... Cait Sith?" Tifa answered with a smirk on her face. Cloud just sat on his chair supporting his head with his hand that was placed on the table. Ideas really started to get weird...

"Uh... where's Aeris...?"

Cloud suddenly asked out a question that he wanted to ask for some time. Aeris is working in the 7th Heaven as a waitress. But he hadn't seen her for some time. It seems that she... is avoiding him. The others kept quiet and suddenly Tifa reached out something from her pocket.

"Aeris took leave today. But she did left us a note though. She said that it will definitely win you the contest. Strange, she specified only to open it in front of Cloud..." Tifa opened the envelope and pulled out the note and read. He eyes grew large and then a burst of laughter came out. The others gathered around her and when they saw the note, started laughter wildly too. Cloud just looked at them, somehow in horror...

"Aeris' idea is the best! I really like this one!" Cid cried out loud.

"I loved this one! I still dreamed about it and can't hold myself from laughing!" Tifa then continued and Cloud had a bad feeling about this.

"So now...there is only one thing to do..." Barret walked towards Cloud with a sinister smile. Cid followed him too and then Sephiroth. Cloud looked at the three in horror. What can it be...

"Wait... wait..."

Nearby bypassers reported on a man screaming coming from the 7th Heaven. The big brave Cloud was in deeeeep trouble.

  
  


There is now a new female FF7 character that many gamers really remember about. A cute, shy, girl, wearing a blue long dress, with a pony tail and spiky hair...?!!! This is... this is...

"Presenting... Miss Cloud!" Tifa presented with her arms wide opened and Cloud was seen standing there, wearing woman's clothing, looking away from the others. The others clapped their hands and Cloud started to get furious.

"You guys... don't really expect me to wear this to the costume party... right?" Cloud made a useless effort in talking his way out of this.

"You know... according to many of NPCs and crew, the character they found cutest isn't Tifa, Aeris or Yuffie. It's you!" Cid said while pointing at Cloud.

"Look at that shy look, how... innocent... How she blushes... and avoided eye contact from others... just like a girl that had never fell in love before... she perfect, just perfect!" Cid continued to joke around.

"Come on, Cloud! You want to win this, right?" Tifa looked at Cloud with a pityful look. Cloud just kept quiet.

"Now that's my girl! Now go out and holler a cab and have a fun time of your life!" Tifa suddenly turned violent and pushed Cloud out of the 7th Heaven. Cloud tried to reenter the bar but it was locked tight. Looking around him, there is only one place he can go in this costume. It can only be...

  
  


"Look at me, girls. I am the coolest villian ever... I am..."

Zell said while posing in front of some NPCs. His tone was cold. He then turned around, flicked his sword and gave a sinister laugh.

"I am... Sephiroth. Bwah ha ha ha ha..."

"The actual Sephiroth is much cooler, you know." An NPC started saying.

"Oh... he's my idol! I would do anything to be with him!" Another NPC continued.

"Why must he be with Tifa?!"

The NPCs started talking among each other and ignored Zell that was standing right in front of them. Disappointed, he went off to look for other characters that he knew well.

"Hey Squall, what in the..."

Zell looked at Squall that was standing at one side from head to toe. Squall is dressed in Red, with very Curly and Glittering ornaments all around him. His hat is like a jester's. Hm... familiar...

"I... seen this before... let me think, let me think..." Zell scratched his head and recalled his memories.

"It's Kefka. Villian of FF6." Squall answered coldly. Zell then burst out into laughter. Squall felt stupid in this costume. He should be a vicious and fearful villian. Now he felt like... a clown.

"Wow, Squall! Look at that one! The one dressed up as Aeris, she is... she is..." Zell pointed out to girl with a pink costume that Aeris usually wear. She had her back facing the two, Zell just couldn't wait to see her face, she can't be...

"Hey! You two are already here too!"

The girl spotted them and ran towards them. It's... it's...

"Raine! You looked..."

Zell stared at her in awe but immediately notice the hostile aura being emitted from Squall. Words are written on Squall's face. 'I will kill you.' Zell then became more polite.

"I don't know... this costume seems so hard for me to dance..." Raine started complaining about her costume.

"Try folding your dress up, I think it's easier that way..."

Squall just stood there, being an ornament. Little did he know how close the two became.

"Hey, wait a minute, why must I..."

"Don't move, just a little bit, a little bit... here, it's done!"

A bunch of female NPCs then spaced out around Rinoa. Rinoa was standing there, looking at the others blurly. Rinoa... with thick spectacles... a fake pony tail... some make up that make her older, a lab coat and some scientist like clothings... hm...

"Who... should I be..." Rinoa asked the other female NPCs.

"Shera, Cid's sweetheart in FF7. You looked like..." A female NPC gave Rinoa a mirror.

"My high school self... Shera looked much better." Rinoa replied and some of the NPCs agree. She looked at them and they gave her a sinister look.

"You are good-looking all the time and grab hold of all the guys. We won't allow that to happen tonight." Rinoa just listened quietly and felt the hostile presence surrounding her. Scary...

"Hm... everyone are almost here, except for the one from FF7. I can't seemed to find her anywhere." A crew member, dressed up as a Shinra soldier, reported to Reeves, as the tall, fearless King Arthur of the KOTR in FF7. Reeves took a look around and can't seemed to find her.

"All they've put under the description of the candidate is a cute girl from FF7. I don't see Tifa, Aeris or Yuffie. Are you sure you didn't see them?" Reeves asked his crew member in return.

"No. I didn't. Hm... I wonder are there any more FF7 female characters..." The crew member replied and rubbed his chin.

(Good... nobody noticed me yet...)

Standing in one corner alone, Cloud... as Miss Cloud looked around, but trying to cover his face up, somehow still feeling embarressed with his costume. He is a lean, mean, tough, musculine man! Now... he is actually cuter than many of the girl here. Hm...

"Excuse me, Miss. Can you give me a hand here?"

Cloud turned towards the voice and saw a crew member dressing up as Ifrit. He seemed to be having a bad time blowing up balloons for the event. Cloud just walked towards him.

"The helium balloon pump just broke down. Reeves need these balloons for the opening event that is going to start in 10 minutes time. Can you help me with it?" The crew member asked for his help and Cloud just nodded without saying a word. One by one, he blew up the balloons using his breath, racing against time. This is good, as long as he is not with the crowd...

  
  


"Oh my god! There he comes! Over here!" A girl among the female NPC shouted out towards a person coming in through the main entrance. The other girls went wild too and shouted along. Rinoa just sat there ignoring the others. Something seemed to be bothering her. Something that happened just a few days ago... 

The one making a big entrance is Laguna, wearing Locke's costume from FF6. He is...

"He's so cool! I am going to faint!"

Laguna looked around the place and then looked at the bunch of female NPCs. He made a slight smile and then they just gasped. He walked to them, slowly, slowly, and right pass them. He walked right towards Rinoa and lend out his hand.

"Care to be my partner tonight?" Laguna said and Rinoa just stared back stupidly. She didn't even know that he arrived. She's been too bothered... with that night... The female NPCs around her just looked at her, wondering.

(Cloud... he's not coming...)

Rinoa put out her hand and Laguna just took it and the two walked away towards the middle of the hall. The music started playing and people started dancing. Rinoa, despite her nerdy appearance now, still managed to charm Laguna's heart.

"Let's party!"

Zell cried out and Raine tagged along with him, starting to perform some syncronised dance moves, impressing the crowd. Squall just looked at them from a side, stupified. He didn't know that his mother can dance that well. The two just danced so well together, as if they had been practicing for some time. Hey... all those nights when Zell isn't around... had he been practicing with Raine?

Not before long, Zell and Raine are already the star dancers of the place. Like professional dancers, the two aimed to win the dancing contest and will not give any chance to the others. With some of the crowd cheering, they dance just get better and better...

"Wow. I really feel like joining in."

The crew member that is blowing up the balloons said and Cloud just nodded. Cloud took a look at the balloons. His job is almost done. He can then join the crowd but...

"Hm... this helium balloon isn't large enough... can you make it bigger?" The crew member handed Cloud a previously pumped helium balloon and Cloud just untied the knot and started blowing. It is at this time he saw Rinoa with Laguna...

"Hey, careful!"

Cloud got a shock and lost control of his breathing. The helium air in the balloon rushed into his throat and he felt like his eyes are going to pop out. He quickly let go off the balloon and then started catching breath.

"Are you okay?"

"I... I..." Cloud tried to say something but his voice came out differently. It was more high pitched than his normal voice. He didn't really feel very well. He need to...

"I am sorry for causing you such trouble. Here, take a seat here and rest. I will finish with the remaining job." The crew member felt guilty and offered Cloud a seat and continued with his job. Cloud, who just now saw Rinoa and Laguna together, couldn't find them in that massive crowd ahead of him.

  
  


Rinoa and Laguna are now dancing at the middle of the crowd, with many girls that still hadn't had a partner envying her. Though Rinoa tried as hard as she could to act like she enjoyed Laguna's company, but she still seemed bothered, till Laguna could sense it.

"Something's bothering you?" Laguna asked Rinoa but she just kept quiet. She gave him a slight smile but Laguna just looked back, as if his eyes are questioning whether everything is alright.

"I... I..."

"Cloud isn't here, right?" Laguna said and Rinoa blushed, feeling ashamed of how transparent she is. Laguna continued to dance with her.

"Something happened between you two? You two seemed very quiet for the past few days." A gasp escaped from Rinoa's throat and she avoided looking at Laguna. Inside her mind, Cloud's face in the dimly lit room was still clear. His eyes, his expression...

"Excuse me. I..."

Before Rinoa could finish, Laguna let go of her hand and nodded in reply. Rinoa thanked him and walked away from the crowd. Immediately, a few girl surrounded Laguna. Laguna tried to catch another glimsp of Rinoa but he couldn't he was slowly being pushed away from her. Rinoa just left the crowd, without anybody noticing.

  
  


Cloud, with helium still in him, was sitting and resting at a corner, waiting for time to pass by. The crew member that requested for his help had left to finish his job and then party, making him alone there, like a loser. Suddenly, Cloud felt someone walking towards him.

"Is this place taken?"

Cloud lifted his head a little upwards and saw Rinoa looking at him. He immediately tilted it back down and shook his head. Rinoa moved forward and pulled the chair and sat down on it.

"You seemed lonely. You don't have a date?" Rinoa asked Cloud and Cloud just shook his head, careful not to reveal his face to her. Rinoa leaned backwards and looked towards the crowd.

"Mine... didn't turn up. He should... but I couldn't find him anywhere. I wonder... if he... is still avoiding me..." Rinoa spoke sadly and Cloud stole a glimsp at her. Could the person... be him?

"I... I don't know... I had never been so close to anyone...if it isn't because of an interruption we might had... it might just be urges at that time... I don't know..." Rinoa said and images started to form in Cloud's mind. Her face in the dimly lit room, how vulnerable she looked, the touch of her lips against his...

"Do you... love him?" Cloud asked unconciously and his voice came out differently due to the helium air and Rinoa just hung down her head. A moment of silence. Then she spoke.

"I... don't know... there is this other guy..."

Other guy? Could it be... Stefan? Stefan might had given up on her but there's not telling whether she still...

Rinoa made a soft sniff, as if she was crying. She lifted up her head and then made a forceful smile to Cloud.

"I am sorry... I didn't mean to bother you with these things... ha ha... what am I doing talking about my heart with a stranger... it is nice knowing you... I appreciate your company... really..."

"I..."

"Are you okay? Your voice changed all of a sudden."

Cloud suddenly realized that the helium gas in him is out and sweat started oozing out of him. He quickly avoided Rinoa but Rinoa just pursued her curiousity.

"Hey... you looked familiar..." Rinoa pushed forward towards Cloud and then suddenly she pulled off Cloud's pony tail. It's a wig! That could only mean...

"You...!"

Rinoa grabbed Cloud by the collar and took a good look at him, Cloud tried to avoid her sight but now he could see that she is really, really furious. 

"How dare you trick me into this..." Rinoa's eyes are burning, as if a steam engine is about to explode...

"And now... the winner of the costume contest goes to this mysterious contestant which we even had a tough time finding. Mysterious... oh so mysterious... we proudly annouce the winner..."

"Cloud as Miss Cloud of FF7!"

All the spot lights in the place suddenly shone at Cloud and Rinoa, which is still strangling Cloud. The two looked at the crowd dumbfounded, and the crowd looked back with their jaws wide opened. Wow. What a way to win a contest.

  
  


_Stormguy storms in to say..._

_(I haven't attended much costume parties myself... not popular in my place. I could only make a rough outline and make it as funny and charming as possible, with Cloud dressed up very uniquely. Well, Crossovers in a crossover. Not bad. Here you got another chapter of my fic.)_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter... FIFTHEEN! 

Inside a dark room filled with computer equipments and monitor screens, a security officer is yawning away and stretching his arms on his lazy chair, looking at the array of images being displayed in front of him. At this time of the day, the sun is shining brightly outside, and people started pouring through the company entrances. It's morning, where everyone started working and his shift will end. All he needs to do wait is for the next security guard that will replace his post and he can have a good 'day' sleep back home.

"Morning Chuck! I got you some dough-nuts!"

Chuck heard the door opening and saw his colleague coming in with a bag of dough-nuts in his hands. Ah! His shift is now over! He might just stay for a little while to keep his colleague company.

"So, any new chicks on TV?"

Chuck's colleague pulled out a chair and sat down beside him and looked at the array of monitors. Chuck don't fancy his colleague's attitude but to him it's just a routine chat they had everyday.

"Nah. There are no new productions recently. Sometimes I really wonder what makes you take up this job..." Chuck looked at his colleague with a strange way and his colleague just smiled back and raised his eyebrow. He shook his head and then started packing up his stuff and go home. It was then that his colleague cried out.

"Good morning Miss Rinoa! Looking good as always!"

Chuck looked at the monitor screen his colleague is now staring at and saw a beautiful young girl walking through the entrance. Rinoa... something came through his mind...

"Camera 5... 7... 12..." Chuck's colleague's eyes shifted from monitor to monitor, still keeping his eyes on Rinoa. This guy must had tracked Rinoa's routine for some time already! Chuck finished packing and then approached his colleague and stood beside him.

"Man, this girl is perfect! I must have a date with her some day. Look at her features! Look at the way she walked... hm... she is walking slightly faster today though... she isn't late, I wonder..."

"Kid, she isn't that perfect as you thought she is."

Chuck suddenly spoke and his colleague just turned around and looked at him. He didn't know what Chuck is trying to express, so he waited for Chuck to continue. Chuck seemed reluctant to talk about it but he then spoke softly.

"I... seen the uglier side of her."

Chuck said and his colleague broke out into laughter.

"Her? Impossible! I've spoken to her before and she is the friendliest..."

Chuck's colleague suddenly stopped his laughter. He saw Rinoa bumped into a male employee and instead of apologizing, she seemed to be very furious till the male employee raised his hands as if he is defending himself. Though he could not hear through the cameras, she seemed to raised her voice and scolded the male employee, making the male employee stepping backwards until he tripped himself. Without even bothering to help, Rinoa walked away from the camera, leaving both the male employee and Chuck's colleague stunned, stupefied.

"This... is what you are talking about?" Chuck's colleague confirmed with Chuck and Chuck just slightly nodded, recalling that time when Rinoa first met Cloud.

  
  


Lunch break. While most of the other people are out to lunch, a few still remain at the studio preparing for the next scene or discussing about the work they had done. Cloud, that is now standing next to Reeves that was asking him about his opinions, once in a while stole glances of Rinoa that is sitting at one corner. 

She... seemed very hostile today. It is like an overwhelming force of hostile aura emitting from her, repelling anybody around her. She isn't gossiping with the NPCs like usual, not talking to Squall or Cloud, and she looked like she will bit anyone that gets near her. Strange... she somehow became so different than usual... like... the time where he first met her...

"Cloud. Rinoa seems different today. Fix things up."

Reeves suddenly spoke out to Cloud that wasn't pay attention to what he said earlier, making Cloud shocked at how frank Reeves can be.

"Don't tell me that you don't know how to. You are her manager and you are responsible to make sure she is in perfect form for her shots."

Reeves continued and Cloud felt himself not knowing what to do. He and Rinoa had grown quite close for the past month but he only seen her like this before once. What could had caused her to react this way...

"Perhaps it's that costume of yours..."

Reeves answered what was playing around in Cloud's mind and a light bulb just turned on in Cloud's head. He immediately relate it to the costume party that night. Can Rinoa really still be angry about him?

Cloud took this into more serious consideration. Rinoa really seemed very angry that night. He remembered her eyes that is burning, the fierce look on her face, the voice that is chocked with anger... still, that isn't enough to make her that angry today. He didn't think that he really did something that wrong to her. What can it be...?

Perhaps he owe her an apology... but what can he do to make up for her? Chocolates? Flowers? ...Wait a minute, he isn't her boyfriend! That wouldn't work! He probably should be a good friend and share her problems...

"Cloud. Settle it, quick." Reeve gave a stare at Cloud and Cloud understood that Reeves means it. Rinoa's role in the next scene must be important. Cloud nodded, and cracked his head to figure out a way to tackle his new given "assignment".

  
  


The hostile aura Rinoa emitted is even more effective than insect repellent are to mosquitoes, as none of the crew dared to even stare at her for long. Cloud, being the only person that dare to approach her, stood behind her, still figuring out how to bring her back to her normal self. He tried to walk next to her, but couldn't find the right words to say, so he walked to her far left, then to her far right, all the while avoiding her sight. He had to come up with something real quick now, or else she will...

"Stop walking around like that! If you have something to say, say it like a man!"

Yup. She's really annoyed. But that somehow broke the ice between the two. Cloud, not knowing why, now have the courage to approach her closer and sat down beside her. Cloud looked at her and she looked back. She looked annoyed but not angry. Not the look she had on her face during that costume party.

"What?"

Rinoa said with a rather rude tone, which is very unlike her. While Cloud is finding the right words to say, he noticed that she seemed... tired... Rinoa now seemed annoyed again and Cloud blurted out whatever that is in his mind.

"A bad night sleep?"

Cloud asked and Rinoa nodded slightly, as if she was just entertaining Cloud. Cloud ran out of ideas. He used to be able to just say something stupid and the two will go on and on arguing on something... what is her problem...

"You are not still angry about that night, are you?"

Cloud ended with a laugh but Rinoa just kept quiet, and just stared at him without changing her expression. Can she really be that angry about that night? Can that mean that she...

Cloud remembered seeing her very disappointed when she didn't saw him at the costume party. She even pushed Laguna away. Is she really that angry about revealing herself to him when he is in a girl's costume? Did he accidentally peeked into her heart when she didn't want him to?

"Please... it's nothing... just leave me alone for a while..." Rinoa said without strength and Cloud could sense that she is not feeling well. He wanted to leave as she asked but something tells him that he should be here right now with her. Cloud just kept quiet, and keep Rinoa company by just sitting there without disturbing her.

"Hey guys! Seen Squall around?"

Zell was seen coming in happily with Raine beside him, sensing nothing of Rinoa's hostility. Raine on the other hand, knew that there is something wrong with Rinoa and hinted Zell to keep it down. Cloud looked at Zell and 'admired' his sense for danger. He is so optimistic that he assumed that everyone around him is as happy as himself. Wow.

"Ah Rinoa, feeling down again? Let me see... tired... depressed... easily annoyed... unlike yourself..." Zell continued to push his head into the lion's mouth but still have no fear.

"Hm... I seen this face exactly a month ago..." Zell continued and a thought suddenly struck Cloud's head. A month ago... that is when he first met Rinoa...

"I got it! It is that what-they-called mmph...!!!"

Zell was about to say it when Raine covered Zell's mouth and knocked Zell's head with a knuckle, and then dragged Zell out of the room with Zell still struggling. Raine gave a slight smile to Rinoa and Rinoa just smiled back, as a sign of gratitude. Now that only Rinoa and Cloud are left in the Cloud, Cloud couldn't help believing that Zell can actually know the source of the problem the moment he saw Rinoa. What in the world is in Zell's head?

"So... that explains your temper when I first met you..."

Cloud said and although he wanted to laugh, he hold it as much as he could but it is still written all over his face. Rinoa seemed to get angry again but Cloud could sense that she actually blushed. She bit her lower lip and her eyes seemed to be asking Cloud for a favor. She is... shy about such matters!

"It's okay. I totally understand about such matters and this will not go out to the others. It's just... it's just..."

Cloud can't stop himself laughing and the hostile look on Rinoa face came back again.

"Half of the world's population is female and it's the first time I've seen a girl acting so..."

Rinoa is getting angrier and angrier but this time it do not bother Cloud that much. This is the angry face he sees everyday when he teased her. It's the one that...

"You know... come to think of it... you looked really cute this way..."

Rinoa hold up her fist and Cloud run off like a kid with her chasing behind him, and deep down in her heart, smiling.

  
  


_Ahem. I don't really wanted to say much but..._

_(I took a long time to decide whether or not to write this chapter. Somehow makes me look very shallow. I even had to convince myself by surfing through the net to confirm my knowledge on such stuff. That is all the trouble I have to take for not being a girl... sigh... anyway, think whatever you want, but just keep reading. There are all sorts of junk in this fic, hoping to make it suitable for everyone. )_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter... SIXTEEN! 

Time... nine o'clock. Venue... a pub around Square Studios. Beverages... anything that has alcohol. People... those that stressed out throughout the week. Equals... Friday's happy hour!

Ah... the long waited hour of the FF8 characters had finally come. On this night there will be drinking, bragging, singing, and all sorts of "stress release therapies" that will cause hang-overs during the weekend. Ah... isn't that great. Some way to spend a Friday night.

Usually it is the guys and a few girl which are NPCs and the crew that occasionally go for such entertainment. This time, however, Reeves decided to join, just to mingle more with his fellow colleagues. In order to prevent himself being the only odd one out of the usual gang, he "invited" those closer to him to join him too. Cloud, Squall, Zell, Rinoa...

Speaking of Rinoa... the word that was used to pull her here is "unwind". Rinoa looked around her now. A dimly lit place with smell of beer and smoke everywhere, large guys around the pool table competing for their bet, women that wore so revealing to attract attention... she got more tense by being here. She hardly even spoken a word since she got here. My, my. Isn't her a goodie-two-shoes.

The only one that is as quiet as her is Squall that is sitting next to her. Squall only took a little bit of the time to observe the surroundings. It... is all too familiar to him... not inside one of his most cherished memories. It doesn't scares him, he is used to it. But that doesn't mean that he enjoy it.

Squall... what that was going in Squall's mind is all about Rinoa. The moment they entered he could sense that Rinoa felt like she do not fit in with this place. He wanted to grab her hand and just take off with her outside, but his consciousness prevents him from doing so. Rinoa, how can he keep her company? He do not have much to talk to her, what can he do...

Cloud, while is able to join in the fun, was held back from completely letting go of himself as he constantly looked back and check on Rinoa, trying to get her to join the crowd. At first she is reluctant, but after being persuaded by the others, she slowly join in, and Squall followed. Hey, they are already here, might as well join the fun!

To make this evening more enjoyable, the group played a game of "Chai-Mui" (a popular "paper-rock-scissors" type-of game in Hong-Kong), and basically, whoever loses will have to drink. The casual players knew what to expect and how to read minds, thus they seldom have to drink a lot. It is those first time players that most of the time get hopelessly drunk. Now... guess who is the amateur around here?

"Ha! You lost!"

Rinoa lost the first round she played it. Knowing that she is not a drinker the NPC she played with just poured a little bit of brandy into a glass and added plenty of tonic water to it, making it less strong. Squall, that was about to take her drink and drink it for her, was intercepted by Cloud, that took her glass and gulped it down.

"Give her a break." Cloud said and NPC gave a grin at Rinoa. Someone is taking the "punishment" for Rinoa.

"You lost again!"

Before Rinoa knew it she lost the second round and this time, knowing that Cloud will drink for her, the NPC offered something much more stronger, attempting to make him hopelessly drunk after a few rounds. But this time before Cloud could even reach the glass, Rinoa snatched it first and quench it down in a gulp. Rinoa expression changed when the burning sensation reached her throat and her eyes squinted. She is a first timer.

Rinoa continued the game immediately and found herself losing again. This time she reached for a bottle of beer and emptied it before Cloud can even stop her. The NPC is starting to get worried after a few more rounds but she find herself difficult to stop when Rinoa is started to having fun. It seems the alcohol started to kick in... her reflexes are slower and she gets bolder by the moment. As the bottles started to pile up, the others are started to get worried. She is smiling and laughing like an idiot and yes, she is drunk.

"Oh man! I lost again!" Rinoa reached for another bottle of beer but Squall pushed it away and stopped her. Rinoa, not knowing what she was doing, wrapped around Squall's arm and leaned herself against him.

"Squally, you looked so cute tonight..."

Squall gently brush off Rinoa and the other looked and felt guilty for asking her out with them. If this goes on the entire evening will be spoilt.

It is this time that Reeves spoke out for the sake of the others.

"Cloud, bring her home. I don't want her to have a bad hang-over tomorrow."

Cloud nodded and pulled Rinoa up and tried to take her home. Like any drunkard, Rinoa resisted and insisted on staying and Cloud have to pull her around to get her out of there. It is only with her out of the way, the others can continue to enjoy there Friday night, like they previously had. Squall, now was again out of the circle, heard an NPC speaking softly to Reeves. It caught his interest.

"You think... it safe to let Cloud bring her back...? You know, Rinoa's really drunk and Cloud is a guy..."

"There is nothing to worry about. I assure you, Cloud will behave." Reeves said with full confidence but Squall still isn't fully convinced with Reeve's assurance. What if? What it...?

  
  


"I am not drunk!"

"Yeah, yeah. Every drunkard says that."

Rinoa and Cloud are now outside of Rinoa's apartment, and Cloud is testing the right key to her door while trying to support her that is not standing stably. Boy, is she really drunk! She shouldn't had taken so much alcohol when she don't know her limit! Now he had to handle her in such a drunken state.

"I want another beer!"

"That's enough. You just pucked on your way here."

Cloud finally got the door opened and supported her inside. He brought her into her room and let her slump onto her bed like a rock. Job's done. He can leave now and let her regret in the morning on how she behaved when she got drunk.

Cloud is turning around and heading towards the door when he felt his arm pulled back by Rinoa.

"I... feel awful... can you stay for a while?"

Cloud tried to tuck his hand off her. At such times he knew he had to be cautious. He can't get carried away or else...

"Why do you... try to... drink for me...?" Rinoa blurted out.

"You are no drinker! I was helping you out when you rejected!"

"Is it... is it... because... you can't bear to see me... get drunk...?" Rinoa continued to say in a drunken state.

"If you could only look at yourself now."

"You... like... me right? Ha ha... it is because... you like me!" Rinoa continued to speak blindly and Cloud paused for a moment.

"No, it is because I care for you as a friend."

"You like me... you like me..."

"Do you have any idea what you are talking about?"

"You like me..." Rinoa pulled Cloud's hand closer to her and looked at Cloud straight in the eyes...

"Stop it! Yes, I..."

Rinoa's eyes grow wide open the moment Cloud raised his voice. Cloud, stopped himself from continuing his sentence, lose himself from Rinoa's grip and walked out of her room.

"Promise me, never get this drunk again. Not every guy have the same level of self-control as me."

Cloud left her apartment, and Rinoa, looked like she just regain her logical sense, was stupefied by what she was saying a few moments ago.

  
  


_Hic! The author wanna say... Hic!..._

_(I don't actually to write this chapter. Too cliché, too common. But just as another bypassing chapter, to make the story continues. I didn't actually write the chapters in sequence. In the end I get a whole piece of mess to sort out and out pops this chapter. Well, think you figured out the next chapter will be better, right?)_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter... SEVENTEEN!!! 

Again, it is another beautiful day in Square World. The sky is blue, the sun is shining, the air is fresh... but like always, the dwellers of Square World are too busy to realized that. Everyday is work, work, work. That's all that is in their mind. This goes to an even further extend in Square Studios.

Now, is another one of those precious breaks that Reeve's crew longed waited. NPCs flocking around, crew members setting up the next scene, Reeves sitting there thinking and discussing with his crew... you get the picture. This really gets repetitive.

Well, not everything. From an bystander's view, Cloud and Rinoa had been really awkward to each other lately. Cloud is always around Reeves, acting like he is participating with whatever discussion they are having, and Rinoa flocked around the NPCs all the time. Cloud and Rinoa, who are once always down each other's throat, slowly grew further and further apart. The fights became less, the teasing stopped, until finally, no words other than work related were spoken between them. This became worse after that costume party thing. The entire crew observed in excitement. Not everyday you get a juicy celebrity news like this. It is only a matter of time until something happens...

"Um... are you... Miss Rinoa?"

A young boy with a bunch of flowers suddenly appeared from behind Rinoa and Rinoa that was chatting with some NPCs turned around and noticed him. The boy then handed her the flowers and a pen.

"Please sign here." The boy pointed out to card on his palm and Rinoa just signed it. The boy then thanked her politely and left. The NPCs around her then slowly rounded around her, trying to figure out who is the one that sent those flowers. Some of them looked at Cloud. Could he...

"Stefan?"

A female NPC peeked at the card slid inside the flowers and spoke out loud without realizing it. Cloud's attention was immediately brought toward them.

Stefan? THAT Stefan? He said he only take her as his friend! Why did he...

Cloud was even more shocked to see Rinoa smiling while reading the card. She seemed to be happy about him sending her flowers. Could it be that she still...

"Oh, I really envy you! No one ever sent flowers to me before!" A female NPC said and Rinoa just replied with a slight smile.

"Stefan... is he handsome? He must be something to have the nerves to show his affection to you this way!" Another female NPC cried out but Rinoa remained quiet.

"Or maybe... you have a boyfriend all the time but you are just keeping it a secret!" More and more weird idea sprouted and Cloud looked at them with his jaws wide opened. Stefan... he seemed to make his move already... Rinoa still seemed to be...

"Cloud."

Cloud just gazed at Rinoa stupidly.

"Cloud!"

Cloud woke up from his thoughts and realized that Reeves is calling him. He scratched his head and looked at Reeves.

"What do you think about this?" Reeves said and pointed out to some writings on a booklet that is in his hands. Cloud, not knowing what they are discussing about, looked at them without a clue.

"Never mind..." Reeves replied while shaking his head and Cloud felt a little embarrassed with the other crew members staring at him. Cloud excused himself and walked away from Reeves. He stole a glance at Rinoa and couldn't stop wondering. He couldn't keep his mind off Rinoa, those flowers...

  
  


Cloud is now sitting quietly in a corner of the pantry. He was all alone now, the break is now over and the other crew members resumed their job. He is only Rinoa's manager, he do not need to be at the setting all the time. He needs to be left undisturbed, left alone for a while to think...

"Rinoa..."

Cloud thought in his mind again and again. He remembered her the first time he saw her. The rude and mean girl that he did not quite fond of. Then, because of their job, they got closer, became close friends. Arguing all the time, teasing each other... but somehow soon discovered her deeper side... her past...

Rinoa. Cloud had never thought that he could have so much feelings for her. His heart squeezes whenever he thought about her, the picture of her smile could make him smile to himself, he had never had such strong feelings for someone since...

"Should I..."

The picture of Stefan coming and take Rinoa away from him suddenly seemed so real. Stefan said as if he had really given up hope on Rinoa... but what if, what if part of him still had strong feelings for her? Rinoa seemed to had strong feelings for him last time, did those feelings came back recently?

The more Cloud think about Stefan and Rinoa, the less confident he became. They were high school sweethearts, something many people cherished. Stefan... Stefan even went to prison for her. A stupid reason and an unnecessary sacrifice... but somehow showed his deep feelings for her...

Cloud tried to shake his negative thoughts from his head. He tried to recall his moments with Rinoa. Their closest moments... he could feel her feelings for him, those eyes... at that few occasions...

Or is all of it his imagination? Or what if those feelings are not enough? Not enough to overcome her feelings for Stefan? What if... her feelings for Stefan is stronger?

"Um... are you alright?"

Cloud got a shock when he heard those voices and turned toward it's direction. He saw Rinoa standing at the door looking at him with a concerned look. He seldom saw such a look on her face. She is always teasing and making fun of him but recently, she had been very quiet. Had she sensed his feelings for her but do not know how to reject him? More and more thoughts poured into Cloud's mind.

"I... think I am alright... a bad night's sleep..." Cloud said and massaged his neck, acted as if he had a sore neck.

"I see..."

Rinoa replied and then the two became very quiet. The silence is making the atmosphere more and more tense, as both sides do not know the right words to say to each other. Usually the two will very naturally have something to talk about or something to argue, but now this silence is making them... unlike 'them'...

"Shouldn't you be out at the shooting?"

Cloud suddenly blurted out and Rinoa just listened until he finished his sentence. She then paused for a moment as if she was composing her sentences.

"It's not my turn yet." Rinoa answered and then the silence crept in again. Some moments past, then Rinoa started to turned toward the exit.

"I think I will go back to the others..."

"Wait!"

Cloud suddenly stopped Rinoa and Rinoa just looked at him in the eyes. Rinoa waited for Cloud to say something, but Cloud just looked back at her, trying to find the right words to say. Rinoa waited some more, and then Cloud spoke after taking a short breath.

"Are you free tonight?" Cloud asked Rinoa. Rinoa just nodded.

"Ten o'clock at Square Park." Cloud said and then Rinoa nodded again slightly and then slowly left. 

Ever since Cloud knew Rinoa, he had never asked her out. She must had sensed that he had something important to say. Will she be there? Or... will she be there to reject him?

  
  


Square Park at night. Only one word is needed to describe it. Spooky. The darkness that eludes the greeneries, the dim lit moon hanging on the sky, the shadows that seems to move behind the trees, the stray dogs howling to the moon. Howl...

Great. Not the perfect place for a date. It must be the lightings that make this location looked good in movies and games. Cloud was seen standing in the middle of the park next to a status standing tall. Cloud rubbed his hands against his arms again and again. It is a really chilly night. Worse of all, Cloud had been standing there for near an hour already. He made sure that he had to be early and he really did the job way too well. Good thing he did not mind.

"Will... she show up?"

The same words appeared again and again in his head. There are others thoughts that he feared to think even more. What if she appeared but she said no? He could imagine that sympathetic face of hers. Hers eyes saying sorry. He... can he bear to go through that...? His heart beat faster again...

"Don't think about it! Don't think about it!" Cloud convinced himself again and again with others thoughts to regain whatever confidence he had left. But the important question now is... will she show up?!

Hm... firstly it's cold... it's really cold out here. Secondly it's dark... spooky too... why would I thought of here...? Wait a minute... a couple in the dark like this... what will others think of us... besides...

"Cloud."

Cloud got a shock hearing that voice and looked at his watch. It is Ten o'clock sharp now. Hey! Shouldn't girls always be late for such occasions?

Cloud turned around and saw Rinoa dressed up in a windbreaker, keeping herself warm. Rinoa stared at Cloud, as if she was waiting for Cloud to say something. Cloud somehow got the message and he is going to say what he intended to say...

"Tonight's weather is fine eh?"

Rinoa's eyes grown wide looking at Cloud and Cloud stared stupidly at Rinoa, not knowing what to do. He saw himself smashing his head into the wall for doing that. Why on earth did he said that for?!

"You... have something to say... right?"

Rinoa then broke the silence and Cloud started to regain his consciousness. Somehow this do not seem too good a situation. She knew... she is punctual... not very good signs...

"Uh... Rinoa..."

Rinoa just stood there quietly and looked at Cloud. Cloud tried to look away but finally he managed to looked back at her. He stared her straight in the eyes. Then he said...

"Damn it, Rinoa! I don't give a damn about whatever! I like you!"

Cloud blurted out with an unnecessary phrase in front of it. Cloud can see himself smashing his head into the wall again. A confession should be beautiful, not like this! It spoils a girl's dream and all, argh!!! what had he done?!!!

"Uh, Cloud..."

Rinoa just stood there looking onto the ground. Cloud felt that this is not good. Not good...

"I am sorry..."

Rinoa spoke quietly and Cloud felt his heart fell to the bottom of his world. Rejection... just as he feared...

"Okay... I understand..."

Cloud replied and then made a forceful smile at Rinoa. He then started to walk away from Rinoa and then started running away from Rinoa to wards an unknown direction. He do not know what to think, what to feel, what to expect. He just wanted to run, just to run...

Cloud ran blindly into the darkness with his eyes closed. No! No! No...

Cloud suddenly bumped into something large and the impact knocked himself backwards. Cloud felt onto the ground, recollect himself and then opened his eyes. He saw someone he do not expect to see. The man called Stefan.

"Talking about giving up... what are you to lecture me about that?"

Stefan said while looking at Cloud that was getting up. Cloud just kept quiet. He do not know what to say to him.

"Not good leaving a girl all alone like that. My impression rating for you... way down." Stefan then continued and Cloud nodded. Wait a minute... how did Stefan know Rinoa is here? Did he came along with her?

"That's none of your business." Cloud said, not feel like talking about him being rejected.

"I had really no idea what that girl sees in you." Stefan continued but Cloud ignored him.

"It's no use. She do not..." Cloud tried to explain but he saw that Stefan is looking to wards the direction behind of him. Cloud naturally turned around, and then he felt somebody grabbing around around his neck, nearly knock him off balance, and then a sensational feeling on his lips. It happened all too fast... what was that...

"I am sorry..."

Cloud opened his eyes and saw Rinoa putting her forehead against his, closing her eyes with tears flowing out. Cloud had no idea what is going on. It looks like a dream come true, but this is not a dream! This can't be!

"I am sorry that... you lost that bet about not falling for me!" Rinoa opened her eyes suddenly and smiled broadly at Cloud and he got a shock and put her down immediately. Now he is confused. What is going on?!

"Can you two consider the sensitive feelings of a lonely man over here?" Stefan get the two's attention and Rinoa looked at Stefan and smiled at him. Stefan nodded and started to do the explaining.

"Rinoa and I arranged all this. She said you take too long to show your feelings. The flowers are really sent by me, but not as a token of love. More of a farewell gift." Stefan explained.

"Farewell?" Cloud asked puzzled.

"Stefan is going off on a Square World journey on foot. That is his dream since high-school." Rinoa added and Cloud looked at the two alternately.

"But... I though you two are..."

"Friends. Very good friends." Rinoa and Stefan replied together. Cloud, starting to get the whole picture, began to smile and felt joy leaping in his heart. Rinoa actually...

"Cloud, there is something I must tell you..." Stefan said and approached Cloud.

"You be nice to her. You be by her side. Or else..." Stefan said and cracked his knuckles.

"I will be there to defend myself against you, for her." Cloud replied and flexed his muscles. Stefan looked at him and broke out into laughter, walking away from the two into the darkness, beginning a new chapter of his life. 

"You know, Cloud..." Rinoa said while wrapping her arms around his, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You lost that bet... according to the rules, you should arrange a date for me with Laguna..."

Rinoa looked at Cloud with a sinister look and Cloud just looked back blankly. That was what he promised some time ago. He completely forgotten about it for the past few days. Now that she brought it up again...

"I... don't really enjoy my last date with Laguna. He was too good to be true. But I still want something else..."

Cloud looked at Rinoa talking like a kid but she is holding him closer and closer by the second. She just seemed so beautiful tonight. Making him feel like the luckiest man on earth. She is a goddess... for tonight...

"A real, goodnight kiss?" Rinoa expression became more serious and brought her face closer to wards Clouds. Cloud brought his face to wards hers too, and then they enjoyed that sweetest moment, where they both thought to be impossible, just less than a month ago.

  
  


_Aw, don't make me say anything..._

_(Okay, you got more than 10 new chapters in a shot. Something I worked out a lot to make it happen. Better ideas in store for the next few ones. Wait for the next installment. It will get even better. Thank you for paying attention to me so long. I really appreciated it.)_


End file.
